Opposites Attract
by Renthead621
Summary: This is the sequel to A Special Bond, but it's post Rent. I would suggest reading that one first. Roger's performing again and there's a new manager at the club he performs at. And they don't exactly agree. It's not a slash. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Mark, let's go. I can't be late." Roger called out carrying his guitar in his hand.

"I'm coming, what are you in such a hurry for? We don't have to be there for another hour." Mark asked coming out of his room.

"The new manager of the club called a meeting with everyone we gotta be there for." he told him opening the door to the loft.

"Do you know who the manager is?" Mark asked as they began to walk to the club.

"No, all I know is his name is Charlie something and he's gonna be making a lot of changes." he said as they entered the club.

"Can I help you guys?" a young woman asked as they walked in.

"Um yeah, I'm Roger Davis. I perform here and this is Mark Cohen. He films the shows." Roger said looking down at the woman. She had long golden blond hair and blue eyes. He was taken at first. Her eyes reminded him of Amanda's.

"OK well, Mr. Davis, Mr. Cohen I'd suggest you get over the with the others because the meeting is about to start and I'd like to open the club some time tonight. Unless you don't feel like performing tonight." she told them directing them to the tables in the corner.

"Sure." Roger said looking down at Mark before going to the tables to sit down.

"OK, since we were only waiting for Mr. Davis and Mr. Cohen, we can get started now." she told them joining them. "Some of you may or may not know, I am Charlie Spade and I am the new manager of The Spot and I have a lot in mind for this place. Some you may agree with and some you may not agree with. But either way, I'm fair and like to hear your input. Are there any questions before we get started?" she asked standing in front of everyone.

"I have a question." Roger said raising his hand as if he was in the 7th grade.

"Yes Mr. Davis, how can I help you?" Charlie asked looking over at him.

"It's Roger actually. My dad is Mr. Davis. But my question is where does the band fit into your changes?" he asked smiling up at her.

"Well Roger, I was thinking you guys could play maybe 3 nights a week rather than just 1. I mean, our busiest nights are the ones when you guys play, so I would like to take full advantage of you guys." she said as Roger began to smile over at Mark.

"Cool. Thanks." he told her beginning to feel more comfortable with him.

"Don't thank me yet. I also want you doing longer sets. The more you play, the more people drink. And I'd like some cover songs thrown in with your original songs. Don't get me wrong, your songs are good and the regulars seem to love them, but I'd like you to play some other songs also. Just to pick things up. Maybe towards the middle of the sets. Some Wanted Dead of Alive or something." she suggested as Roger stood up.

"I am not playing Wanted Dead or Alive. Every band in the city plays that damn song. I'm not playing it." he protested as she put her hands on her hips.

"So find a better song and we'll do that. Otherwise, I want Wanted Dead or Alive. It's a crowd pleaser." she told him leaning on one leg as he sat down, less than happy. "Now that Roger has taken all the time we have, it's time to open. Roger, why don't you take your band up to do soundcheck and we'll open up? Unless you have any other questions?" she asked looking at Roger.

"No, I'm good." he told her getting up from his chair and going to the stage. "What a bitch? Wanted Dead or Alive, yeah if we want to be like every other loser band in the city." he muttered as Mark followed him.

"Roger, what is your problem?" he asked as Roger put his guitar case on the stage to get his guitar out.

"Did you hear her? Wanted Dead or Alive. I do not play Bon Jovi. Especially that song. Everyone plays that song. If I have to do a cover song, it's gonna be a rocking song. Not that lame ass song. She obviously knows nothing about music." he told him strapping his guitar on as he climed onto the stage.

"Roger, it was just a suggestion. Why are you getting so worked up over this?" he asked looking up at him.

"Because my play list with my songs were always good enough. Now she comes in here and wants me to play Bon Jovi. I do not play Bon Jovi." he said looking down at him as the patrons began to file into the club.

"Roger, calm down. She said if you came up with another song, she'd let you do that." Mark told him as Roger stared at he.

"Yeah, she'll let me. That's mighty big of her. It's only my damn band." Roger said as Charlie looked up at him.

"Roger, just calm down. You got soundcheck." Mark said looking up at him.

"Whatever." Roger said plugging his guitar in to do his soundcheck.

"What's Roger's story?" Charlie asked Mark as he sat at the bar.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at her.

"Does Wanted Dead or Alive remind him of an old girlfriend or something?" she asked drinking a bottle of water.

"No, he just doesn't exactly like to sound like every other band in the city. That's why he writes his own song and stuff." he told her as she watched him play.

"It's nothing personal. I do like his songs. I just think people would like to hear them play some cover songs. You know, songs they know?" she told him leaning on the bar.

"He'll come around. He's just a little rough when it comes to meeting new people." Mark told her as Roger took his guitar off and jumping off of the stage.

"I'm going for a smoke. I'll be right back." he said passing Mark on his way out the door.

"I gotta go. It was nice talking to you Mark. I want to talk to you more in depth about the work you've been doing." she told him stepping out from behind the bar and going outside. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Roger?" she asked looking up as she took a cigarette out of her pack.

"Sure." he said lighting her cigarette.

"I'm sorry about before. I was only using the song as a for instance, you know. I didn't mean to insult you. I like your music, I really do. I just thing adding some cover songs could liven things up a bit. You know bring more attention to your stuff." she told him puffing her cigarette as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I just don't like being like everyone else. I like to be different." he said taking a drag off of his cigarette.

"OK, you don't have to do Wanted Dead or Alive. You could do any songs you want, but I want at least 2 for each set." she told him throwing her cigarette into the street.

"OK deal." he agreed smilng down at her.

"I gotta go inside. You're on in 10 minutes." she told him opening the door to go inside. He still did'nt like her, but at least she was being reasonable. He couldn't believe how much she reminded him of Amanda, except for the fact that she had a way of pissing him off. The way she came in and just took charge like that. Wanted Dead or Alive, there was no way she could have been serious when she suggested they do that song.

"Roger, were on." Gene said coming out of the bar. Roger threw his cigarette into the street next to Charlie's and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Roger, you are not playing Jet City Woman." Charlie argued sitting at the bar.

"Why not? It's a Queensryche classic." he yelled standing up, nearly knocking over his barstool.

"I know who sings it, no one knows it." she told him standing up to him.

"What do you mean, no one knows it? A lot of people know it." he disagreed running his fingers through his hair.

"Roger, think about it. Queensryche is mid to late 80's right?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, so?" he asked looking down at her.

"Well the kids that hang out in here were in junior high school in the mid to late 80's." she told him picking up her glass of water.

"A lot more people know it than you would think." he argued drinking his beer.

"Roger, I said you're not doing it." she told him sitting down again.

"It's my band and I say we are." he said walking away.

"Who the hell do you think you're walking away from?" she asked rushing after him as he went up to the stage.

"Someone who obviously has knowledge of music." he told her strapping his guitar on.

"Well it just so happens my knowledge of music is the only one that matters around here." she yelled up at him as he began to play his guitar loudly. "Roger, stop that. Roger." she yelled louder as he looked down at her.

"What?" he yelled back looking down at her.

"The point was to pick something people know and will grab their attention. Not a song no one's ever heard." she yelled as he started playing his guitar again. "That man is so frustrating." she said walking off in a huff.

"Hey Charlie, I got a song for you. Don't Go Away Mad just go away." he said taking his guitar off and walking off stage.

"Why do you put up with shit like that from him?" Andy the bartender asked as she returned to the bar.

"Because as frustrating as he is, he's the best in the city." she said picking up his beer off of the bar and drinking it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, are you trying to get yourself fired?" Mark asked as Roger stood at a urinal in the mens room.

"You know what? If I have to keep being subjected to her incredibly bad music taste, she won't have to fire me. I'm quitting." he told him zipping his pants before washing his hands.

"Well she's got a point. No one's gonna know Jet City Woman. The only reason I know it is because of you and Mandy." he said looking up at him.

"Mark, not now. I'm too pissed to talk about Mandy, OK?" he said opening the door, nearly taking it off of the hinges.

"Roger, that's not what I meant." Mark told him chasing after him as he went for the door.

"Roger, I really need to talk to you." Charlie said as Roger walked right past her.

"Not now Charlie." he told her opening the door and lighting a cigarette.

"Roger, I'm sorry for bringing up Mandy. I was just saying..." Mark said standing in front of him.

"I know and I didn't mean to snap at you over it. It's just that that woman is so frustrating." he told him violently taking a drag off of his cigarette.

"I'm frustrating. You refuse to listen to reason." she yelled opening the door.

"I said not now Charlie." he told her walking away from the club.

"You don't tell me not now. I'm trying to talk to you, but you are so damn pig headed, I wanna slap you." she yelled as he turned around to her.

"I'm pig headed. Well if your taste in music wasn't crap..." he said as she cut him off.

"Yeah well, if you weren't the best singer in the city, I would have kicked your ass out of here weeks ago." she said before turning on her heel and walking away from him.

"Ugh, can you believe her?" Roger asked walking back towards the bar.

"I wish you would just kiss her already." Mark told him smiling up at him.

"What? Kiss her? What the hell are you talking about? I can't stand her." Roger asked throwing his cigarette into the street.

"You may not be able to stand her, but watching you two is like.. what the hell is the word I'm looking for?" Mark asked looking down.

"Like 10 rounds with Holyfield?" Roger asked looking down at him.

"Foreplay." he said smiling up at him.

"You're nuts." Roger told him going back into the club.

"Yeah, right." he said following him into the club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how's it going with the new manager?" Collins asked lounging on the couch.

"Don't mention that woman in my presence." Roger told him getting up off of the chair and going to the refrigerator for a beer.

"That good, huh?" Collins asked laughing leaning his head back.

"Let's see, she has to taste in music, she lives to piss me off. She's a bitch." Roger told him taking a long swig.

"So when are you gonna shag her?" Collins asked as Roger spit out the beer that was in his mouth.

"What the hell is everyone talking about? I'm not gonna kiss her and I'm not gonna have sex with her." he told him putting his beer down to wash his face.

"Yeah right. What your describing is not hatred my romantically challenged friend. It's called foreplay." he said smiling back at him.

"You guys are fuckin nuts. We can't even be in the same room together without getting into a screaming match." he said picking up his beer again.

"I seem to remember you having the same relationship with a certain latina dancer a couple of years ago." Collins said smiling as he took another sip of his stoli.

"Me and Mimi were different." he told him sitting on the metal counter.

"How?" Collins asked getting up to go to the window seat.

"We were just different." he told him jumping down off of the counter.

"Rog, she's been gone almost a year. You can move on you know." Collins told him as Roger sat on the window seat with him.

"I know I can move on. I just have no interest in moving on with Charlie. She's bossy, argues with me ever chance she gets and has no taste in music whatsoever." he said drinking his beer.

"If you say so Rog." Collins told him drinking his drink. "But you are attracted to her."

"Why, because she resembles the love of my life? Well that's where the comparison ends. Mandy never gave me the shit Charlie does." he said getting up to pace the loft.

"You think she resembles Mandy?" Collins asked looking up at him.

"Her eyes. The first tme I saw her eyes, it made me think about Mandy. But then she opened her mouth and that flew right out of my head. She was such a bitch. Mandy was incredible. Charlie's nothing like Mandy." he told him taking another swig of his beer.

"Rog, it's OK to still miss her. You're always gonna miss her." Collins said looking up at him.

"I know. I'm fine. Really. I can actually talk about her without falling apart now. The time we had together may have been short but she loved me enough for a lifetime." he told him turning to hug him.

"I know man. I know.


	3. Chapter 3

"This song is dedicated to our new manager, Charlie." Roger started before starting Motley Crue's Don't Do Away Mad (Just Go Away).

"Is he out of his fucking mind." Charlie asked from behind the bar looking up at him.

"W_e could sail away or catch a freight train or rocket ship into outer space. Nothing left to do. Too many things were said to ever make it feel like yesterday did._" he started as she came out from behind the bar and began walking to the front of the stage. He stared at her as sung the song. The crowd went wild. She couldn't believe he had actually done that song. They had been arguing all week about the cover songs he was gonna do and this one was only mentioned in anger. When he finished the song, everyone cheered. He finished his set and got off the stage.

"You think you're a wiseass don't you?" Charlie asked as she followed him outside.

"You wanted a hairband song, so I gave you a damn hairband song. Are you happy?" he asked lighting his cigarette.

"Roger, I'm trying really hard not to kick your ass, but you make it really hard." she yelled taking his cigarette and taking a drag from it.

"Do you mind? That's my cigarette." he asked leaning down for her hand. As he leaned down, he looked into her eyes. They leaned into each other and their lips touched. At first it was tender, but Roger's hand reached up to her hair and he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked pulling away from him.

"My stupid friends were right." he said dropping his hand looking down at her.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Nothing. Um, I gotta go back inside for my next set." he told her opening the door going inside leaving her standing on the sidewalk still holding his cigarette in her hand.

"Is everything OK?" Mark asked coming out of the club.

"Um, yeah. Everything is fine." she told him taking another drag from the cigarette before disguarding it and going inside. As she entered the club she watched him on stage. He was so frustrating sometimes. She couldn't figure him out. One minute he was fighting with her and the next he was kissing her. She wasn't used to men standing up to her like that. Or making her feel so confused about who she was. She worked hard to become the successful woman she was and she never let any man make her second guess herself. But with Roger, she didn't know if she was coming or going. The last thing she wanted was to get involved with a man like him. She thought it best to just avoid him at all cost. She went into her office in the back and stayed there for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened with Charlie before? Was she pissed about the song?" Mark asked as he and Roger walked home from the club.

"I don't want to talk about it." Roger told him walking faster towards the loft.

"Did you guys have another fight?" Mark asked trying to catch up to him.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Roger said again walking faster. All he could think about was that kiss. She pissed him off so much. She questioned everything. When it came to music, he wasn't used to people questioning him. He knew music and everyone trusted in that. But not Charlie. She always had something to say. But what the hell was that kiss? What possessed him to do that? It was the furthest thing from his mind, yet he couldn't help himself. For the first time since Mimi went home to her parents, he felt alive. Fighting with Charlie, as frustrating as it was, had him living again. As he entered the loft Collins was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"How was the show tonight?" he asked looking up at him as he went straight to his room and slammed the door. "What's up with him? Him and Charlie get into it again?" he asked Mark as he walked breathlessly into the loft.

"He actually sung that Motley Crue song and dedicated it to her." he answered putting his bag down.

"The don't go away mad just go away one?" Collins asked putting his book on the table as Mark nodded. "Oh shit. Was she pissed?" he asked sitting up.

"I don't know. After the set he went outside and she chased him, but he wouldn't tell me what happened." Mark told him sitting on the arm chair.

"Think he kissed her?" he asked smiling.

"I don't know. He won't tell me anything." Mark answered starting to smile.

"You think he did, don't you?" Collins asked smiling back at him.

"Yeah I do." he said as Roger came out of his room with his guitar and notebook in hand.

"I'm going up to the roof." he said not looking up.

"So what happened tonight?" Collins asked looking up at him.

"I played, I rocked, I left." he told him not turning around.

"And?" he asked slyly.

"Nothing happened." he insisted with his back still towards them.

"OK, we're gonna have to do this the hard way. Did you kiss Charlie?" Collins asked continuing to pry.

"Yeah I did. But it didn't mean anything. She just had me so pissed and then she stole my cigarette and... shit, I don't know how it happened, it just did." he explained turning to them.

"I knew it." Collins said laughing. "So, what did she say?"

"Nothing. Because it didn't mean anything. We have nothing in common. All we do is piss each other off." he told him sitting on the couch next to Collins.

"Foreplay." Mark chimed in laughing.

"Would you two stop using that word please. I don't have a thing for her." he insisted getting up and leaving the loft.

"They'll be together before the summer is over." Collins said sitting back laughing.

"I give it within the month." Mark told him laughing.

"20 bucks?" Collins asked extending his hand to him.

"You're on." he said laughing shaking his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Charlie, we gotta talk." Roger said standing in the doorway of Charlie's office.

"Can it wait Roger? I really have to get this order done." she asked not looking up. It had been a week and a half since their kiss and neither one of them could get it out of their minds. They had barely said 2 words to each other in that time.

"I really think we need to talk." he told her quietly sitting in the chair next to her desk.

"Listen Roger, what happened that night never should have happened. We were both really pissed off and..." she started before he interrupted her.

"Damn woman, do you have to over analyze everything all the time?" he asked frustrated.

"Me? You're the one coming in here to talk about it." she yelled slamming her pen on the desk. It jumped up and hit Roger in the head.

"Shit." he yelled holding his head.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Roger." she said getting up to see how he was.

"Are you always this violent?" he asked as she stood over him.

"Only when it comes to you. You frustrate me so much." she told him laughing.

"You find hurting me amusing?" he asked rubbing his head smiling at her.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just you are the most frustrating man I've ever met. No one's ever stood up to me like you do." she said sitting down still laughing.

"And no one's ever questioned me with music the way you do." he said smiling at her.

"Well I've managed a lot of clubs in the city and I know what reels people in." she told him sitting back in her chair.

"I'm sorry about that song. I was pissed and when I get pissed I'm an idiot." he told her making sure he wasn't bleeding from his head.

"That's OK. Everyone loved it. It's a classic." she said smiling at him.

"About the kiss..." he started shifting in his chair.

"It's OK. I mean it was a rough night and..." she started before he interrupted her.

"Can I say something please?" he asked sitting up straighter as she looked down smiling.

"Sorry." she said before looking up at him.

"I was gonna say, about the kiss. I liked it." he told her rubbing his head again.

"So did I." she said smiling up at him.

"So I was thinking. Since we can't seem to get away from it, do you wanna maybe, possibly go out on a date with me? Just to see how it goes." he asked nervously smiling at her.

"You're asking me out on a date? You're not very good at this, are you?" she asked laughing a little.

"Not really, no." he told her laughing. "So do you want to?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." she said as he leaned towards her to kiss her. He swept her into his arms as they stood up and kissed furiously.

"Charlie can I..." Mark said opening the door to Charlies office and seeing them. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. I'll come back." he said smiling as he closed the door.

"Oh man. This isn't good." Roger said laughing as he leaned his forehead to hers.

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"Him and Collins have been teasing me for months about us hooking up." he told her laughing.

"Is that what you meant a week and a half ago when you said your stupid friends were right?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah." he told her leaning down to kiss her again.

"Oh." she said laughing as she caressed his chest. "I really need to get back to work now. We'll talk later." she said smiling up at him.

"OK. I gotta come up with more songs to piss off my manager." he told her laughing as she laughed at him.

"You are so juvenile." she said laughing as he left the office.

"What was that I just walked in on?" Mark asked standing outside the office.

"Are you stalking me?" Roger asked startled.

"Were you and Charlie making out?" he asked as Roger walked away from him.

"Yeah Mark. I asked her out." he told him non chalantly.

"You what? Oh my God, Collins so owes me 20 bucks." he said excitedly as Roger turned around.

"What? You're betting on my love life now? You two really need a hobby." he told him surprised.

"We have one. You." Mark said laughing.

"You two are sick." he said climbing up on the stage.

"Seriously Roger, good for you. I knew you two were gonna get together." he said smiling at him.

"Yeah well, right now can I work on my playlist? And don't you have some lighting to work on?" Roger asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah sure Rog." Mark said walking away smiling to himself. "Go Roger." he said going to the phone.

"And you call Collins, you're a dead man Cohen." Roger said smiling as Mark laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

"So where are you taking Charlie on your date?" Collins asked standing in the doorway of Roger's room.

"I was thinking that new club on 8th. They have a hairband cover band. She likes hairbands." he told him pulling his tank top on.

"That should be fun." he told him as Roger smiled over at him.

"Yeah, I hope so." he told him sitting on the bed to tie his boots.

"What do you mean you hope so?" he asked confused.

"I never know what's going on in her head. I mean, one minute we're at each others throats fighting about something and the next she's flashing her baby blues at me and I'm like giving in to her every whim." he told him laughing.

"You are so falling for her." Collins told him folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, off of a bridge." he said laughing.

"You love it and you know it." he said laughing with him.

"She gets my blood pumping, I'll give her that." Roger told him getting up.

"Well have fun. Don't do anything I would do." Collins told him laughing.

"Doesn't leave much." Roger said laughing as he left the loft to pick Charlie up. She lived a few blocks away from the club in a little walk up on 12th. He climbed the 3 flights of stairs and knocked on her door. When she opened the door, she almost took his breath away. She was wearing a denim mini skirt, knee high boots and a tight black tank top. "You look... wow." he said speechless.

"The smart ass Roger Davis speechless. Never thought I'd live to see the day." she said teasingly flipping her hair back.

"You look gorgeous Charlie." he told her smiling down at her.

"Thanks Roger. You look amazing too. So where are we going?" she asked smiling at him as she leaned in to get her coat.

"I'd rather stay here with you." he told her breathlessly.

"Yeah well you promised to take me out, so let's go out." she said smiling up at him.

"I'm sorry. You just look so gorgeous. I don't want to share you with anyone else tonight." he said sweeping her into his arms and kissing her long and hard.

"Ugh, you keep doing that and you might get your wish." she said getting weak at the touch of his lips.

"No, I wanna take you out. I have the perfect place in mind." he told her kissing her gently before they left.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked locking her apartment before they went down the stairs.

"You'll see." he said smiling as he held her hand tight.

"We better not be going to a club." she said laughing as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "What? What did I say?" she asked looking up at him.

"I wanted to take you to that new club on 8th. They have a hairband cover band. I figured you like hairbands, so we'd have fun." he said letting go of her hand.

"Roger, I spend 6 nights a week in a club. The last thing I wanna do on my only night off is to go to another club. Maybe we can go to dinner and then maybe a movie." she suggested looking up at him.

"I'm not seeing a chick flick." he protested looking down at her.

"I didn't say anything about seeing a chick flick. I just don't wanna be stuck in a damn club on my night off." she told him trying to remain calm.

"I can't win with you. I don't wanna see a fucking hairband cover band. I was doing that for you, but if you don't want to, why don't we just forget the whole damn thing?" he yelled at her before walking away from her.

"Fine. Go." she yelled before turning around to go home. "Fucking asshole. What the hell was I thinking?" she asked herself as she climbed the stairs to her apartment and opened her door. She got herself a beer out of the fridge and sat on her couch. She took her hair down and unzipped her boots as she curled her legs under her on the couch. She took a swig of her beer when there was a knock at the door. When she opened it it was Roger. "Roger, what are you...?" she stared before being interrupted by his lips covering hers.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as she pulled him into the apartment as he slammed the door behind him. She led him to the bedroom. They kissed furiously as she pulled his tank top off and he began to pull her skirt up and pick her up. His lips traveled down her chin and neck until he began kissing her chest. He gently put her on the bed and they undressed one another.

"Roger, wait." she said pulling away from him.

"What's the matter?" he asked as she dug through her night table drawer for a condom.

"Nothing." she said pulling the condom out as she began to kiss him again. As he placed the condom on himself and they began to make love, he took his time. As their bodies moved with each other they never broke their kiss. When they were done they laid in each others arms sweaty and out of breath.

"Are you OK?" he asked kissing her head.

"I have never been better." she told him smiling up at him.

"I'm sorry about before. I'm such a fucking asshole." he said caressing her bare back.

"I'm sorry too. I was being a bitch." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"No, I shouldn't have tried to bring you to a club for our first date. I'm just not really good at this stuff." he told her caressing her cheek.

"Roger, stop. It's not your fault. I have a way of being a total bitch. I mean, you hate hairband music and you were willing to go to a club with hairband music because you know I like it. That was the sweetest thing." she asked sitting up.

"I just wanted to do something special for our first date. I like you Charlie. No one makes me feel as alive you do." he said smiling up at her.

"I like you too Roger. So how about we forget about before and just take things from here?" she suggested smiling back at him.

"Well, can we take it from the time you opened the door please? I kind of don't want to forget what just happened." he asked reaching his hand up to her face.

"Deal." she said smiling back at him as they kissed and began to make love again. When they finished they laid in each others arms and fell asleep. The next morning Roger woke up first. He looked over at her sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He leaned over to kiss her head before gently getting out of bed. "Mmm, Roger?" she asked rolling over.

"Hey Baby, I was gonna make breakfast." he told her smiling down at her.

"Good luck. I got nothin." she told him laughing as she rolled over on her stomach.

"What do you mean you got nothin? No eggs?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Nope. I don't cook. I might have a stale bagel or something." she said laughing as he laid back down.

"I guess I'm gonna have to take you on a breakfast date." he suggested taking her in his arms.

"Can I take a rain check? I have to get into the club. See our band has a big show tonight and I have a lot to do. You know, think of ways to torture the lead singer, stuff like that." she told him laughing as he nuzzled her neck.

"You are an evil woman." he told her caressing her bare body.

"Yeah well, it's what I live for." she said as they began to make love.


	6. Chapter 6

"Roger, you can't play that song." Charlie argued sitting in a booth sipping her water.

"Why not? It's Guns and Roses." he asked setting his beer bottle down on the table.

"I used to lover her but I had to kill her? You can't be serious." she said laughing.

"It's a good song." he insisted leaning forward.

"I think not. What's wrong with Talk Dirty to Me?" she asked setting her glass on the table.

"Nothing last night, but I'm not playing Poison. Forget it. I draw the line on them." he said as she looked at him.

"Would you shut up about that please?" she said quietly as she got up.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still not playing Poison." he yelled as she walked away.

"Well you're not playing I Used To Love Her either." she said without turning around.

"Whatever." he told her running his fingers through his hair as Mark came over.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" he asked as Roger sat back in the booth.

"Nothing. She still has shit taste in music." he told him picking up his beer again.

"You guys are weird. Last night you were all over each other at the loft and today you're arguing." Mark said laughing.

"Yeah well, you know she likes to fight with me." he told him getting up.

"And you like to fight with her too." Mark said laughing as Roger went up behind him Charlie and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Baby. I gotta go. Are we still on for the movies?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, but you're still not doing that song." she told him as she turned around.

"I know, I just wanted to torture you a little bit." he told her laughing as he leaned down to kiss her.

"And you say I'm evil?" she said laughing as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"What? I'm not allowed to have any fun?" he told her leaning down to kiss her again.

"Not at my expense." she said looking up at him.

"But you can have fun at mine?" he asked laughing at her.

"I'll see you later Roger." she said laughing as he left the club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what movie are you taking Charlie to?" Collins asked smiling at Roger.

"Who cares? We never actually see the movie anyway." Roger told him laughing.

"So things are going good with you guys, huh?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, unless we're in the club. Then she drives me crazy." he said laughing.

"You love it and you know it. It turns you on when she stands up to you." he said laughing.

"Yeah, it does. I have something special in store for her tomorrow night. She's gonna love it." he told him before putting his jacket on.

"Did you say those three little word yet?" he asked following him to the door.

"It's complicated." he told him turning around to face him.

"What's so complicated? You do love her, right?" he asked smiling at him.

"Yeah I do. I mean, we've been dating all summer and things have been great, it's just..." he started before Collins interrupted him.

"It's just nothing boy. Tell her already. You know you want to." he said putting his hand on Roger's shoulder.

"I don't know if she feels the same way about me or not." he told him looking down.

"Oh she does. I see the way she looks at you and the way you piss each other off. She loves you. Trust me." he said smiling at him.

"Then why hasn't she said it yet?" Roger asked looking up at him.

"Maybe she's waiting for you. I mean, she knows all about Mandy and April and Mimi. Maybe she's trying to be patient." he said quietly.

"Charlie, patient? You're kidding right?" Roger asked laughing.

"Yeah well, maybe she's just as scared as you are." he said smiling at him.

"Maybe. I don't know. I want tell her when I sing that song to her tomorrow night." he said smiling back.

"Just make sure it's not another song that'll piss her off." Collins told him laughing.

"Yeah well, it's fun when we're pissing each other off." Roger said laughing as he opened the door.

"You two are weird." Collins said laughing with him.

"I know. But she's different, you know? She doesn't put up with my shit all the time. It's one of the things I love about her." she told him smiling.

"I know, man. Have fun." Collins said as Roger left the loft to go pick Charlie up for their date.


	7. Chapter 7

"And now I'd like to dedicate this song to my girl Charlie. I hope you like it Baby." he started as he began to opening riff to Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns and Roses.

"Oh my God." she said from behind the bar smiling up at him.

"_She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories. Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky. Now and then when I see her face. She takes me away to that special place and if I stared too long, I'd probably break down and cry._" he began as she stared up at him with tears in her eyes. She started making her way to the front of the stage still staring up at him. He was looking right at her the whole time he was singing. He decided to do that song last in the set so he could tell her he loved her right afterwards. When he finished the song, he flashed her a smile and stepped down off of the stage.

"Roger, I love you." she told him as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Charlie, I love you too." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"You do?" she asked smiling at him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, I do. Why do you think I sung that song for you? I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't, so I thought I'd do what I do best. Tell you how I feel with a song. How'd I do?" he asked smiling at her.

"Pretty good." she told him laughing as she caressed his face.

"Oh yeah?" he asked picking her up kissing her again.

"Come on." she said as he let her down and she led him into her office.

"What are we doing in here? I have to go back on in 20 minutes." he asked as she wrapped her arms around him again to kiss him.

"I just wanted to be alone with you for a minute." she told him running her fingers through his hair.

"Well OK, but 20 minutes isn't much time." he said picking her up to put her on her desk.

"Not that. I just didn't want to share you with all of the other girls out there who stare at you like you're a rock god right now." she told him laughing.

"Oh come one. I mean, I think I can do it in under 20 minutes. It won't be my best, but it'll be fun trying." he told her laughing as he kissed her neck.

"Roger, you have a one track mind." she said laughing as him as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you Charlie." he told her caressing her cheek.

"I love you too Roger." she said leaning up to kiss him again as there was a knock at the door. "Come in." she called out as she got off of the desk.

"Tony needs you at the bar, Charlie." Mark told her standing in the doorway.

"I gotta go Baby. I'll see you later. I love you." she whispered before leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too Charlie." Roger whispered caressing her cheek one more time before she left the office.

"You what?" Mark asked coming into the office and closing the door.

"We told each other I love you. It's not a big deal. We've been dating for 2 months, Mark." Roger said going to the door.

"Roger, that's great. Really. I'm happy for you guys." he said smiling at him.

"Yeah thanks. I'm gonna go for a cigarette before I have to go back on." he said trying to get away from him.

"Roger, I can't believe you told her." Mark said following Roger through the club and out the door.

"It's not a big deal Mark. I mean, I love her and I thought it was time to tell her, so I did." he told him lighting his cigarette and taking a drag.

"And you sung her a song. I'm sure that was to sweep her off her feet." Mark said standing in front of him.

"Yeah well, she likes that song and I've been wanting to sing it to her for a while, so I figured tonight was perfect." he told him as Charlie came out.

"Tell me again, why did I want to be manager?" she asked taking Roger's cigarette and taking a drag.

"So you could date the lead singer of the band and drive him crazy." he told her sweeping her into his arms.

"Oh yeah." she said laughing as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Hey Charlie." Mark said laughing at them.

"Hey Mark." she said laughing as she let go of Roger. "Listen, I had an idea I wanted to run by you." she told him giving Roger his cigarette back.

"What's up?" he asked smiling at them.

"I was thinking that I'd like to start selling your stuff in the club. I mean, Wine and Vision is the most popular band in the city. The videos would sell pretty well. I mean, you guys would get most of the proceeds of course, but I just thought it would be nice." she told him smiling.

"That's a great idea Baby." Roger said smiling down at her.

"I thought you'd like that idea. We can get together this week and start viewing what you have and we can put it together." she told them as Roger wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I mean, I've already put some stuff together I wanted to show you. But you and Roger are always too busy." Mark said smiling at them.

"Sorry Mark. I'd love to see what you have." she told him as Roger leaned down to kiss her head.

"Baby, I gotta go. I'll see you after my set." he said smiling down at her.

"OK, I love you." she told him leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too." he said before they went back inside. He went back on stage and she went back behind the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK, you have to keep that." Charlie said as they sat in the loft watching Mark's footage of Roger.

"No, I only did that song to piss you off." Roger told her leaning over to kiss her head.

"But you really rocked that song. And it was the night you first kissed me." she said smiling up at him.

"But I only sung that song because I was pissed at you for trying to dictate my playlist." he told her smiling back.

"So what, it's good footage." she said leaning up to kiss him as he caressed her face to pull her into a deeper kiss.

"OK you two. That's enough." Collins said coming out of his room.

"Sorry Collins." Charlie said laughing as he plopped on the arm chair.

"That's OK. So what are you guys up to tonight?" he asked smiling at them.

"Movie." Roger told him.

"Club." Charlie said at the same time.

"OK." Collins said sitting back to enjoy the show.

"Movie? Roger, why do we pay for a movie we never get to see?" she asked looking up at him.

"I thought you liked making out with me at the movies?" he asked as she shifted in her seat.

"I like making out with you here or at my place for free. And we don't get kicked out." she argued getting up.

"What club do you want to go to? That hairband one again? You know I hate that place." he said looking up at her.

"You only hate that place because it's not your music." she told him getting a beer out of the refrigerator.

"No, I hate that place because the band sucks." he said getting up.

"Roger, just because it's not you, it doesn't mean they suck." she told him taking a sip of her beer.

"No they suck because they really do suck. It has nothing to do with it not being me." he said taking her beer from her to take a sip.

"OK fine, but I'm not going to the movies either." she said looking up at him.

"Fine, we'll go back to your place and stay in. Maybe we'll rent a movie." he said sweeping her in his arms.

"Oh great, so we'll only be wasting 2 bucks not seeing a movie rather then 6.50." she told him laughing as he leaned down to kiss her.

"That's the idea." he said laughing with her.

"You two are so funny." Collins said laughing as he leaned back in the chair.

"Oh quit it." Roger told him holding her close.

"OK, Mark and I have work to do, so why don't you go do something so we can finish?" she said leaning up to kiss him again.

"But I wanna hang out with you." he whined pouting his lips at her.

"Well, I can't get any work done with you around. Why don't you and Collins go down to the Life Cafe and we'll meet you there?" she said caressing his cheek.

"Good idea Babygirl. Come on loverboy. You can buy me a drink." Collins said getting up as Roger looked down at her.

"I'll see you later Baby. I love you." she said kissing him again.

"I love you too Baby." he told her as he was dragged out of the loft by Collins.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what do you wanna do tomorrow night?" Roger asked laying next to Charlie as she went over some papers from the club.

"I was thinking I'd go out with Maureen and Joanne. I haven't hung out with them much in the last 7 months and I feel bad." she said taking her glasses off.

"But Baby, it's your only night off from the club. I wanted to do someting with you." he whined rolling over onto his side.

"I know, but they wanted to have a girls night out and I thought it would be fun." she said looking over at him.

"Oh come on Charlie, we only get one night a week to be you and me. Away from the club and away from everyone else and you wanna hang out with Maureen and Joanne?" he asked sitting up.

"Roger, it's only gonna be for a few hours. I'll be home by like midnight. Why are you freaking out so much?" she asked looking over at him.

"Oh yeah, and what am I supposed to do sit here and wait for you all night? I don't think so." he told her getting out of bed.

"So hang out with Mark and Collins. You guys can have a boys night out and we'll have a girl's night out and you and me can meet up here afterwards." she suggested smiling up at him seductively.

"But I don't understand why we have to go out seperately. Why can't we all go out and that way you and me can be together?" he asked reaching for a cigarette out of his jeans that were on the floor next to Charlie's bed.

"I don't know, I just feel like having a girls night out and I'm sure Collins and Mark are sick of having to see us make out everytime they wanna see you. What's the problem Roger?" she asked putting her papers down on the bed.

"Fine, you can hang out with Maureen and Joanne and I'll go out with Mark and Collins. And maybe I'll just stay at the loft." he told her angry and hurt.

"Roger, why are you blowing this all out of proportion? I've never hung out with Maureen and Joanne without you and I just want to get to know them without you around. What's the big deal?" she asked getting out of bed.

"Why do you need to hang out with them without me? You know everything about me. I'm not keeping anything from you. I mean, I've told you everything about Mandy and April and Mimi and my HIV. What more do you think you're gonna find out?" he asked yelling at her.

"I'm not trying to find out anything about you, Roger. Why are you being so possessive?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm not being possessive. Is it such a crime that I want to spend my girlfriends only night off from work with her?" he asked starting to get dressed.

"No, you're afraid of what Maureen and Joanne are gonna say about you, aren't you?" she asked as he put his t-shirt on.

"I just want to spend some time with you. That's all." he insisted as he started tying his boots.

"Roger, where are you going?" she asked as he stood up.

"I think I should go home tonight. I don't want you to think I'm being posessive." he said taking his coat and starting towards the door.

"Roger wait. Don't leave like this. I didn't mean that you were possessive." she told him as he turned around to face her.

"It's just that you're always working at the club and I'm always either rehearsing or performing at the club. I like your nights off to be for you and me." he told her quietly looking down.

"I know Roger, but it's only one night. Roger, we've been spending almost every waking hour together for 7 months. And I love it. I love spending time with you because I love you. I just want to have a girl's night out. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I won't go." she said moving closer to him.

"No, I'm just being an asshole again. I'm sorry. You should go. Really. I'll go out with Mark and Collins and I'll meet you back here at midnight." he told her looking down at her.

"You're not an asshole Roger. You just want to spend more time with me. I mean, work has been crazy, but hopefully things'll start to slow down once Tony gets back from Florida." she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Charlie, I want us to move in together." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, you've been staying here practically every night since our first date." she told him smiling up at him.

"I know, but I still have the loft. I don't want to still have the loft. I want us to move in together officially." he told her smiling at her.

"You wanna move in here with me?" she asked as her smile got wider.

"Unless you wanna move into the loft?" he asked looking down at her.

"No, I wanna live here with you." she answered wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping into his arms.

"OK, so I'll move in here. I love you Charlie." he said kissing her.

"I love you too Roger." she said as he carried her into the bedroom and they made love. "What's Mark gonna say when you tell him that you're moving out of the loft?" she asked propping her chin on his chest.

"He already thinks I live here, so it shouldn't be too hard." he told her laughing as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I just think you should talk to him about it tomorrow night. You know, use Collins as a buffer. You know he's the clear headed one out of the three of you." she told him laughing.

"Yeah but it seems that you're the only one who makes me crazy." he told her kissing her again.

"I know, it's a gift." she said laying her head on his chest as they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello." Charlie said as she picked up the phone at a quarter to 5 in the morning.

"Hi is Roger there?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Um, yeah. Hang on." she said confused as she rolled over to wake him up. "Roger. Baby, phone." she said shaking him as she held the cordless phone in her hand.

"Mmmm, what?" he asked groggy.

"Phone. It's your mom." she said handing it to him.

"Hello?" he asked opening his eyes.

"Roger, Peggy's in labor. We're at the hospital." she told him happily as he sat up.

"But she's not due until next week." he said rubbing his eyes as Charlie sat up.

"Well, you're nephew's not waiting." she said sniffling as he looked at the clock.

"That's great." he told her caressing Charlie's back.

"What is it Baby?" Charlie asked quietly.

"My sister's in labor." he told smiling.

"That's great." she said caressing his arm.

"Yeah, sorry mom. OK, keep us posted." he told her as Charlie wrapped her arm around his waist.

"OK, I love you. Tell Charlie I said hi." she said cheerfully.

"OK mom. Love you too. Tell her I love her." he said smiling before hanging up the phone.

"How dialated is she?" Charlie asked smiling up at him.

"4. But it could take a while." he told her leaning down to kiss her.

"Are we gonna go up there?" she asked caressing his chest.

"How are we getting up there?" he asked smiling at her.

"Rent a car." she told him sitting up.

"You want to rent a car and meet my family?" he asked looking up at her.

"Why not?" she asked getting out of bed.

"Um because it's not evem 5 in the morning. Where are we gonna rent a car at this hour?" he asked smiling at her.

"I don't know. We can find someplace. I'm gonna go in the shower." she told him excitedly.

"Why don't we go back to bed and we'll wait for my mom's next phone call?" he said laying down.

"How can you go back to sleep?" she asked getting the towel off of the chair in the corner of the bedroom.

"Easy, it's 5 in the morning. I don't do 5 in the morning, Baby. You know that." he told her laughing.

"OK, but I'm going in the shower. That gives you an extra 20 minutes." she said leaning down to kiss him as he pulled her onto the bed.

"Why don't you stay here with me?" he asked leaning over to kiss her.

"Roger, I have to get ready." she said giggling as reached under her t-shirt to caress her bare skin.

"Oh come on, we have time. I like being in bed with you anyway." he told her kissing her more passionately.

"Good thing, I like being in bed with you too." she told him kissing him again as they began to make love. When they finished Charlie got out of bed to go in the shower and Roger started looking in the phone book to call car rental places. None of them were opened so he called Joanne.

"Jo, hey it's me... No everything is fine. Listen, my sister is in labor and Charlie wants us to drive up there and be with my family... Yeah, I know, but I did want to bring her up to meet my family... OK, thanks... Yeah, we'll be there within the hour... OK thanks, I appreciate it... OK I'll see you in a bit... OK Bye." he said hanging up the phone as Charlie came into the bedroom wrapped in a towel.

"Who was that?" she asked towel drying her hair.

"I was calling rental car places. None of them are open yet, but then I called Joanne. She's letting us borrow her car." he told her leaning over to her side of the bed to hang up the phone.

"Roger, that's great. Oh my God. Thank you." she said excitedly jumping on the bed.

"It's no big deal Baby." he said laughing as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Yes it is. Thank you Baby. I love you. This is gonna be so exciting. Your sister is having a baby and I'm gonna meet your family." she told him as he held her close to him.

"No problem Baby. Now I gotta go in the shower. I told Joanne we'd be there within the hour." he said kissing her.

"OK. I'm gonna call Wes and get a couple of days off." she told him as he got up and she reached for the phone.

"Can you call my beautiful, sexy manager and let her know I need a couple of days off too, please?" he asked standing in the doorway.

"I think she'll be cool about it." she told him laughing as she dialed the phone and he went into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Baby. We gotta go." he called out tying his boots in the living room.

"I'm coming. I just had to pack somethings for us. I want to make sure we have enough clothes for a couple of days. Where's my camera?" she yelled putting clothes into a duffle bag as the phone rang.

"I think it's in the closet. I'll get it, you just hurry up." he told her reaching for the phone on the end table.

"I'm hurrying." she yelled at him as he picked up the phone.

"Hello... hey mom, how is she?... 6 dialated now? Great... No we were up. Listen, me and Charlie are driving up there... No we're borrowing Joanne's car... We wanted to be there... I know, Charlie's really excited too... OK, we'll see you guys in about 3 hours... OK, see ya then... I love you too mom... Bye." he said hanging up the phone as Charlie came out of the bedroom.

"So what did she say?" she asked as he rushed over to help her.

"She's 6 dialated now. Did you pack both of our dressers, or does it just feel like it?" he asked carrying the bag.

"I just want to have enough clothes. Is she excited that we're coming?" she asked putting her jacket on.

"Yeah, she can't wait to finally meet you." he told her putting his coat on.

"Well we've been dating almost a year." she told him laughing as she opened the door to the apartment.

"I know, but we could never get up there with work and stuff." he said as they left.

"Well now's the perfect excuse." she said putting her arm around his waist as they walked to Joanne's apartment.

"Yeah it is." he told her putting his free arm around her shoulders.

"This is so exciting. I mean, I'm an only child and I don't see me going through this, so it's the next best thing. You're gonna be Uncle Roger." she told him laughing as they approached Maureen and Joanne's building.

"Yeah, not such a big deal to me Baby." he told her opening the door for her.

"What do you mean? You're gonna be the cool uncle. The rock star uncle who teaches him how to rock out to Guns and Roses and Queensryche." she told him as she pressed the elevator button.

"And Bon Jovi and Poison too, huh?" he asked as the elevator opened.

"There is nothing wrong with Bon Jovi and Poison." she argued laughing.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." he said laughing as they rode the elevator up.

"You're not gonna get me pissed today, so forget it." she told him before the doors opened.

"I would never want to get you pissed off on purpose." he told her acting innocent.

"Yeah, it's a gift, right?" she asked knocking on the apartment door.

"If you say so Baby." he said leaning down to kiss her as Maureen opened the door.

"Must you two? It's not even 7 in the morning." she said walking into the apartment.

"Don't mind her. You know Maureen doesn't do this early unless she's still up from the night before." Joanne said laughing before handing Roger the keys.

"Yeah we know. Good morning Maureen." she told her laughing.

"Whatever." Maureen said taking a sip of her coffee before laying on the couch.

"Be careful Roger, OK? There's a full tank of gas in it and use it as long as you need it." Joanne said smiling up at him.

"Thank you so much Jo. I really appreciate this. Charlie really wanted to be there." he told her smiling down at Charlie.

"Well this is really exciting. Roger's gonna be an uncle. I don't want to miss this. Plus Peggy's been really looking forward to having this baby." she said smiling at him as he put his arm around her.

"I know Baby. It's OK. We'll call you when she has him." Roger said smiling at them before they left. "Are you ready to meet the Davis clan?" he asked as they made their way down to the parking garage.

"I'm totally ready." she said leaning up to kiss before they got in the Audi.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey mom, how is she?" Roger asked rushing into the hospital waiting room.

"Fine, she's dialated 10 and they're about to take her into the delivery room." she said crying happily as she hugged him.

"Can we see her before she goes in?" he asked as Charlie stood by his side.

"Yeah, Lenny just went back in." she said smiling at Charlie.

"Mom, I want you to meet Charlie. Charlie this is my mom." he said putting his arm around Charlie.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Davis. This is so exciting." she said smiling at her.

"It is so nice to finally meet you Charlie." she said happily hugging her.

"Here she comes." Roger said spotting his sister. "Hey sis, you look like shit." he told her jokingly.

"Gee thanks big brother. This must be Charlie. Hi." she said smiling at them obviously tired.

"Hi Peggy. It's nice to meet you." Charlie said smiling back at her.

"We have to get you into the delivery room now Mrs. Cannella." the nurse told her holding the bed.

"I keep telling you, call me Peggy. Everyone on this floor is looking at my goodies, I thing we've passed the formal stage." she said laughing as Roger gave her a look.

"That is really gross, Peg." he told her as Charlie buried her face in his chest to hide the fact that she was laughing.

"Yeah well, I can't afford to be modest now." she said looking up at him.

"Good luck sweetie. I love you." Mrs. Davis said leaning down to give her a kiss before they started wheeling her away.

"Yeah good luck Peggy." Charlie said as Roger held her close.

"Thanks." she said breating with another contraction.

"So you're gonna be an uncle soon." Charlie said as he leaned down to kiss her head.

"Yeah, but I don't know who's more excited, you or me?" he said laughing.

"Well it's an exciting time." she said as they sat in the waiting room to wait.

"So Charlie, how is it you've been dating my son for almost a year and he's just bringing you up to meet us?" Mrs. Davis asked as Roger held her in his arms.

"Mom, Peggy's in there giving you a grandchild. Do you have to badger my girlfriend?" he asked as Charlie laughed.

"It's OK Roger. We've both been really busy with work, especially me. But I thought this was worth taking a couple of days off for." she told her smiling.

"You're here for a couple of days. That's great. We can get to know each other and I can have my son home for a little while." she said excitedly.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" he asked smiling down at Charlie as Lenny came out.

"It's a boy. Tyler Leonard Cannella." he said excitedly as everyone jumped up.

"That's great. Congratulations dad." Roger said hugging him as tears came to Charlies eyes.

"Congratulations Lenny." she said as Roger put his arm around her.

"She wants everybody to meet the baby but only two people can go in at a time." he told them wiping his own eyes.

"Mom, why don't you go in with Lenny and me and Charlie'll go in next." Roger said smiling down at Charlie.

"OK. I'll be out in a minute." Mrs. Davis said crying tears of joy.

"OK Mom." he said smiling as his mother and brother in law went inside to see Peggy. "Are you OK Baby?" he asked as Charlie looked up at him crying.

"Yeah, it's just been a long time since I've been in a hospital." she said as he brought her into his arms.

"I know Baby. But you were only 16. You know you couldn't take care of her." he told her comforting her.

"You know, she's almost 13 now?" she asked looking up at him as she wiped her eyes.

"I know Baby." he told her kissing her head as his mother came out of the delivery room.

"Is everything OK out here?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Yeah mom. Everything's fine. We're gonna go in and see Peggy and Tyler now." Roger told her head again. "Are you OK Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. I love you, you know?" she asked smiling up at him.

"I know. I love you too Baby." he told her as they went into the delivery room. "Hey sis." he said smiling at Peggy.

"Hey big brother. I would like you to meet your nephew, Tyler Leonard Cannella. This is your cool Uncle Roger and your Aunt Charlie." she told the baby handing him to Roger to hold.

"Are you serious?" Charlie asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, I mean you've been with my brother for almost a year and I know he loves you. I want you to be my sons aunt." she told her as tears came to Charlie's eyes again.

"Thank you Peggy. It means a lot to me." she told her leaning down to hug her.

"It means a lot to me too. It's nice to see my brother this happy. And you don't think he's cute all the time." Peggy said laughing a little.

"Yeah well, someone's gotta put him in his place sometimes." Charlie told her as Roger smiled down at her.

"Look at them, see? All they do is pick on me." he told the baby. "Baby, do you wanna your nephew?" he asked smiling at her.

"I would love to." she answered as he handed her the baby. "Hi Tyler. It is so nice to meet you." she said smiling down at the baby. "He's beautiful Peggy." she said smiling at her.

"Yes he is." she said as the nurse came in.

"We need to take the baby to the nursery and you need to get some rest." she said smiling at them.

"We're gonna go. We're gonna be here for a couple of days at least, so we'll come back later to visit you guys, OK?" Charlie said handing the baby back to Peggy.

"Great. I'm really glad you guys came. I'm so happy to finally have the chance to meet you, Charlie. It took my brother long enough." she said looking up at Roger.

"You're as bad as mom. We've been busy with work. But we're here now, so stop your complaining." he told her laughing.

"Yeah, your uncle likes to procrastinate." she told the baby as Roger put his arms around Charlie again.

"Anyway, don't you need to rest or something?" he asked laughing as Charlie held him tight.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm so glad you're here." she said before the nurses began wheeling her out.

"So are we. Bye Peg. We love you." Roger said smiling down at Charlie.

"Come on. Let's get back to your moms house. I wanna take a nap before we come back later." she told him as he turned to her.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked caressing her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just hits me sometimes that I haven't thought about her in a while. I'll be OK. Thank you." she said burying her face in his chest as he kissed her head.

"Don't mention it. I love you Charlie." he told her holding her tight.

"I love you too Roger." she said before they left the room to go back to the house.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mandy, no." Roger cried out as he tossed and turned in his old bed at his parents house.

"Roger. Baby, wake up. Roger." Charlie said shaking him.

"What happened?" he asked sitting up in his bed. His eyes were wet from crying.

"You were dreaming about Mandy. You were calling out her name." she asked caressing his arm.

"I'm sorry Baby." he said putting his arm around her.

"It's OK Roger. You're bound to have feelings about her being back here." she told him holding him tight.

"I guess I haven't thought about her in a while either. Our baby would have been about 10 now." he told her wiping his eyes.

"I know. I guess this is hard on both of us." she said looking up at him.

"That's why we make such a great pair. Our baggage." he said kissing her head.

"And the fact that we understand each other." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I am sorry Baby. I didn't mean to bring Mandy up. I know it's not easy for you." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, I'm fine. Really. I know you'll never stop thinking about her. You were gonna marry her and she was carrying your child. I understand. Never feel guilty for thinking about her." she told him reaching up to caress his face.

"I love you Charlie. I really do." he said caressing her head.

"I know Roger. I love you too. Now we have to get ready to go visit your sister and the baby." she said kissing him before getting out of the bed.

"Charlie, do you ever think about getting married?" he asked staring up at her.

"Sometimes, why?" she asked brushing her hair.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it since Mandy and I thought she would be the only girl I ever wanted to marry, but then I met you and... I don't know." he said looking down as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Roger, are you asking me to marry you?" she asked quietly as he took her hands.

"Yeah, I am. I know I'm really bad at this and I don't have a ring or anything, but will you marry me Charlie?" he asked looking into her blue eyes.

"Roger, I love you so much and you have no idea how much I want to say yes. But I really don't think this is the right time for us to make that decision." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"You're right. I'm sorry." he said getting out of bed clearly hurt.

"Roger, I'm just saying with you being reminded of Mandy and the baby and me being reminded of the baby I gave up when I was 16. We're just vulnerable right now and I want to say yes because I really want to, not because we're vulnerable." she said chasing after him.

"I get it Charlie. You don't want me to be asking you because I'm thinking about Mandy and the baby. I understand." he said running his fingers through his hair in looking in his mirror.

"No Roger, you don't understand. I want to say yes. I really do. You have no idea how much I want to say yes. I mean, I never thought of getting married before I met you. Even when we're pissing each other off, I want to marry you. I don't want to live without you." she started telling him before breaking down in tears.

"Baby, I don't want to live without you either. When I was with Mandy, I couldn't imagine my life without her. Then I lost her and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to live without her. I ran away from here and told myself I would never come back here. I started drinking a lot, I shot up. I was a mess. Then you were so excited about coming to be with my sister and meet my family that I couldn't say no. I wanted you to meet my family because I wanted to make you a part of it. I love you Charlene Marie Spade and I want to marry you." he said looking down at her wiping her eyes.

"Roger I love you so much. Yes, I'll marry you." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked smiling at her.

"With a proposal like that how could a girl say no?" she answered crying again.

"I love you Charlie." he said holding her tight.

"I love you too Roger." she said burying her face in his chest.

"Are you two up yet?" Mrs. Davis asked knocking on the bedroom door.

"Yeah mom, come on in." Roger called out as Charlie wiped her eyes.

"Are you kids ready to go? Visiting hours start in a half an hour." she said as they faced her.

"OK mom. We'll be ready in a bit." he told her looking down at Charlie.

"Is everything OK?" she asked seeing that Charlie had been crying.

"Yeah mom. I just asked Charlie to marry me and she said yes." he told her excitedly as a smile came across her face.

"Oh that's wonderful. Congratulations." she said rushing over to hug them.

"Thanks Mrs. Davis." Charlie said laughing as Roger leaned over to kiss her head.

"No more Mrs. Davis stuff. Call me mom." she told her smiling up at Roger.

"OK mom." she said laughing as she let them go.

"You two look so beautiful together. I can't believe it. My baby had a baby and my sons getting married married. All in one day." she said wiping her eyes.

"We're not getting married today mom. I just asked her today. We need to pick a date and I need to get her a ring. There are a lot of things we need to do before we get married." he told her still holding Charlie in his arms.

"Well, I may be able to help you with one thing at least." she said leaving the room.

"Um, where is she going?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"I'm supposed to know? She's your mother." she said looking up at him laughing.

"Mom, what are you up to?" he asked following her into her room.

"I've been hanging on to this for a while. Your sister got Grandma Catherine's ring, and I want you to have mine." she said handing her the engagement ring her husband gave her when they got engaged.

"Mom, I can't take your ring. Dad gave this to you." he told her looking down at the ring.

"Well now I want you to have it. You and Charlie." she told him with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mom." he said hugging her.

"Just put that on her finger, so we can go see my grandson." she said smiling at him.

"OK." he said laughing as he got down on one knee in front of Charlie. "I love you Charlie." he told her putting the ring on her left hand ring finger.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling at him as tears came to her eyes.

"OK now go get cleaned up. We have to go." Mrs. Davis said laughing as Roger got up.

"I love you mom." he said hugging her.

"Oh, I love you too baby boy. Just take care of her, OK?" she told him smiling at Charlie.

"We'll take care of each other mom." he told her as he put his arms around Charlie.

"OK, now let's go." she said rushing them so they could get to the hospital to see Peggy and the baby.


	12. Chapter 12

"Roger, I'm not going to Atlantic City to get married." Charlie argued as Roger got a bag of chips out of the cabinet.

"Well I don't want a circus wedding." he told her opening the bag.

"All you have to do is rent a tux and show up. Me, Maureen and Joanne are planning everything." she said looking back at him.

"I'm not wearing a tux. Forget it." he told her before shoving a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Oh you are so wearing a tux." she yelled getting up off of the couch.

"Yeah, imagine that." he said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I'll do you one better. I'm gonna see it. Because you are so not wearing jeans and a t-shirt to our wedding." she said standing in front of him.

"Baby, you know tux's aren't me." he said closing the bag of chips and flinging it on the counter.

"But it's for our wedding Roger. What did you think, you were just gonna wear your torn jeans and your Metallica t-shirt?" she yelled looking up at him.

"No, but I didn't think I would have to wear a tux. I mean, God Charlie. I didn't think you were the traditional type." he yelled back walking away.

"Well I am, OK? I'm a girl. Sue me. I want to wear the long white dress with a veil and I want my husband to be, the man I love to wear a tuxedo as he waits for me to walk down the aisle to marry him." she yelled chasing after him.

"I know you're a girl Charlie. It's one of the things I love about you, but why do you have to have the long white dress and me in a tux? Why can't I just wear a suit? I'll even wear a tie." he told her turning around.

"You are so frustrating." she screamed going into the bedroom slamming the door.

"Yeah well... I love you too." he said plopping on the couch and putting on the tv as the phone rang. "Hello." he asked in a hostile tone.

"Um, is this Charlene Spade's phone number?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes it is. Can I ask who's calling?" he asked calmer.

"My name is Michelle Gray. I just need to speak to her. It's personal." she told him nervously.

"One minute, I'll get her." he said getting up to go to the bedroom. "Baby, you have a phone call. It's someone named Michelle Gray." he said quietly as she sat up on the bed.

"Who?" she asked looking up at him confused.

"Michelle Gray. She sounds young." he said handing her the phone.

"Hello?" she asked holding the phone to her ear.

"Hi, is this Charlene Spade? Charlene Marie Spade?" she asked nervously.

"Yes it is, can I help you?" she asked as Roger sat on the bed next to her.

"Did you give up a baby girl for adoption 13 and a half years ago?" she asked curiously.

"Um, yes I did." she answered quietly reaching for Roger's hand as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm Michelle Gray and I'm your daughter." she blurted out unsure.

"Hi Michelle. How are you?" she asked trying to maintain her composure.

"I'm OK, but I want to meet you. There are so many things I want to ask you." she said excitedly as Roger moved closer to her.

"Michelle, do your parents know you're calling me?" she asked trying not to get her hopes up.

"My parents died in a car accident. Last week. I'm in a group home at DCF and I don't want to live in a foster home or a group home. They said if they could find you and you can take care of me I can go live with you." the young girl said hopeful.

"Honey, why don't you give me your phone number. I can talk to you back and we can talk more. I promise I'll call you back today. Just give me a little while, OK?" she asked reaching over to the night stand for a pen but not finding any paper. "Hang on sweetie, I'm looking for a piece of paper." she said frantically as Roger gave her his hand to write on. "OK go ahead sweetie." she said holding Roger's hand trying to blink the tears out of her eyes.

"OK, it's 516-555-0197." she told her happily.

"OK sweetie, I'll call you back soon. I promise, OK?" she told her hanging up the phone.

"Was that who I think it was?" he asked as Charlie broke down in his arms.

"Yeah, it was my daughter. Her parents died in a car accident last week and she'll be a ward of the state unless I can take care of her." she cried into his chest.

"Oh Baby, it's OK." he told her caressing her back as she cried.

"What are we gonna do Roger? Her parents died and she'll have to live in a foster home or a group home if we can't take her." she asked looking up at him.

"Baby, of course we get her. She's your little girl. I wanna get her back for you." he whispered kissing her head.

"But Roger, we only have a one bedroom apartment and we're not married yet. They might not let me have her." she told him crying more.

"Charlie, let's take it one step at a time, OK? We can sleep on the pull out couch until we get a bigger place and we're getting married soon, so I don't think they'll stop you from getting her back because of that. Do you want to get her back?" he asked sweeping her hair out of her face.

"Yeah I do." she said as he wiped her tears from her face.

"So let's call her back and we'll find out what we need to do to get her back." he told her smiling down at her.

"Roger, I love you so much." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too Charlie." he said smiling down at her as she picked up the phone and he held his hand out for her to dial the phone.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you ready Baby?" Roger asked standing outside the DCF office.

"Yeah, I think so. What do you think she'll be like?" she asked looking up at him.

"It doesn't matter. We'll love her anyway." he said kissing her head before opening the door for her.

"I know." she said looking up at him as he held her hand tight. "Hi, I'm Charlene Spade. I'm here to see an Angela Benett please." she said stepping up to the desk.

"Miss Spade, Mr. Davis I'm Angela. It's so nice to meet you. Are you ready to meet Michelle?" she asked shaking their hands.

"Yes we are." Roger said before Charlie had the chance. "Sorry." he said as Angela laughed.

"That's OK. I understand." she said leading them to a room where they saw a young girl sitting anxious. "Michelle, I would like you to meet Charlene and Roger. Charlene and Roger, this is Michelle." she said making the introductions.

"Hi Michelle." Charlie said as tears sprung to hers and Roger's eyes. When the girl stood up, she looked just like Mandy. She was petite like her and they had the same eyes and eyes.

"Hi Michelle." he said quietly being taken by surprise.

"Hi." she said smiling at her.

"I'll leave you all to talk." Angela said leaving the room.

"Why did you give me up?" Michelle asked right away.

"Well sweetie, I was 16 when I had you and I couldn't take care of you. I wanted what was best for you." Charlie told her squeezing Roger's hand.

"What was my dad like?" she asked sitting down.

"Your dad was someone I dated in high school. When I told him I was pregnant with you, he broke up with me. I haven't spoken to him since." she told her as Roger squeezed her hand.

"So how long have you two been together?" Michelle asked at them.

"A year and a half. We work together. I manage a club in the Village and Roger's band plays there a coupld of nights a week." Charlie told her as Roger held her hand.

"Was it love at first sight?" she asked as Charlie and Roger looked at each other and laughed.

"Not exactly. Your mom has really bad taste in music and thought she could tell me what music to play. We kind of fought for a few weeks before we actually kissed." Roger told her smiling at Charlie.

"You did?" she asked laughing.

"Yeah, we were fighting over the songs he was gonna sing and he sung the Motley Crue song Don't Go Away Mad and dedicated it to me. I ran outside after his set and yelled at him and we kind of kissed." she said laughing with her.

"I love that song." she said smiling at them.

"Yeah, you know why I yelled at him." she said smiling at her daughter.

"Then what did you do?" she asked leaning forward.

"We didn't talk for a while and then he just came into my office and asked me out. And we've been together and fighting ever since." she told her as Michelle sat back.

"That's funny. So when are you guys getting married?" she asked smiling at her.

"My sister had a baby boy during the summer and I just asked her." he told her smiling.

"That's romantic." she said smiling at them.

"OK, enough about us. Tell us about yourself. What have you been up to these past 13 and a half years?" Charlie asked smiling at her daughter.

"Well the parents who adopted me were really nice to me, but they had to go out of town because my grandpa had a heart attack and I was staying with my friend Jenny. They got into a car accident and there was no one who could take care of me, so DCF had to take me and I told them I was adopted, so they found you and you know the rest." she said looking up at them.

"Do you want to live with us sweetie?" Charlie asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I do. I like you guys, and you are my mom." she said as Charlie looked up at Roger.

"Well, I'm game if you girls are." Roger said smiling at them.

"Can I?" Michelle asked smiling at Charlie.

"Of course." Charlie said as tears came to her eyes.

"OK, well let's talk to Angela and see what we need to do." he said putting his arm around her.

"I would love that." Michelle said getting up to hug Charlie.

"Me too sweetie." Charlie said smiling up at Roger who was smiling down at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK, that's your room for now. We're moving into a bigger place soon but for right now you're gonna sleep in there and me and Roger are gonna sleep on the pull out couch." Charlie told her as they toured the apartment.

"I feel bad for taking your room from you." Michelle said as Roger and Charlie put her stuff in her room.

"Don't worry sweetie. It's temporary. We're gonna get a two bedroom apartment so we can all have our own room. Except Roger, he has to share a room with me." Charlie said laughing as Roger wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Um, yeah. Can we talk about this? You guys always kissing all over each other is kind of gross." Michelle said smiling at them cautiously.

"You're right. We're just not used to having a teenager around. We're sorry." Roger said standing up straight.

"Why don't we all go out to the Life Cafe to welcome Michelle home?" Charlie suggested looking up at Roger.

"OK, you can meet everyone else." Roger said as they started to leave the apartment.

"Who's everyone?" Michelle asked as they left the building.

"Well there's the camera man at the club, Mark. He was also Roger's roommate before we got together and then there's his other roommate Collins and Maureen and Joanne. You'll like them. They are really nice." Charlie told her as they approached the cafe. "Are you ready sweetie?" Charlie asked putting her arm around Michelle's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she said as Roger opened the door. As they walked into the cafe, Mark and every one was sitting at the middle table. "Hi everyone." Charlie said standing at the head of the table.

"Mandy?" Mark asked quietly taking one look at Michelle.

"Guys, this is my daughter Michelle. Michelle this is the guys." she said not hearing what Mark said.

"Hi Michelle. You look just like your mom." Collins said getting up to shake Michelle's hand.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too." she said as they sat down and began to eat.

"Rog, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Mark asked getting up and grabbing Roger's arm.

"I'll be right back Baby." he said leaning over to kiss Charlie before leaving with Mark. "What's the matter Mark?" he asked standing outside.

"Don't you see something strange about Michelle?" he asked looking up at him.

"I know, but she's Charlie's daughter. What am I supposed to do? Tell her, sorry Baby, we can't raise your daughter because she looks just like I always imagined mine and Mandy's daughter would look? You're kidding, right?" he asked taking a cigarette out of his pocket.

"I thought you quit?" Mark asked as Roger lit it.

"Yeah well seeing Michelle last week kind of threw me off the wagon. I don't know what to do Mark. I've been having dreams about Mandy and what our daughter would be like now. I haven't thought about them in over 10 years." he told him running his fingers through his hair.

"So what are you gonna do?" Mark asked looking up at him.

"I'm gonna marry the woman I love and help her raise her teenaged daughter. What do you think I'm gonna do? Freak out because her teenaged daughter just happens to look how I imagined my daughter would look? She's not mine and Mandy's daughter, she's Charlie's daughter." he asked throwing his cigarette out into the street.

"Just be careful Roger. You know how you get when you're reminded of Mandy." Mark warned as Roger opened the door to go back inside.

"I'm fine Mark. I'm over Mandy. I'm moving on with Charlie and Michelle." he insisted as Mark followed him.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Mark said as Roger turned around.

"Mark, there's nothing to know. I'm gonna marry Charlie and raise Michelle with her. That's it." he told him going back to the table.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why do we have to wait to get married? I wanna marry you now Mandy." Roger said laying in bed with Charlie.

"What did you just call me?" she asked looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused not realizing what he did.

"You called me Mandy." she said sitting up.

"No I didn't." he told her looking up at her.

"Roger, I heard you. Why did you call me Mandy?" she asked looking down at him hurt.

"Charlie, I didn't call you Mandy." he insisted sitting up and leaning against the back of the couch.

"Yeah you did. What's going on with you? You haven't been the same since we brought Michelle home." she asked quietly so Michelle wouldn't hear them.

"Charlie, if I called you Mandy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Nothing's going on. I just slipped. I love you." he told her caressing her cheek.

"Roger I love you too, but there's something going on with you ever since we brought Michelle home. I wish you would talk to me." she said looking down at him.

"Baby, nothing's going on. It's just that I'm not used to raising a teenaged girl. I'll get used to it. I love Michelle like my own daughter. I mean, she helps me come up with songs for the band and she's really cool. I'm just not used to having to wear a t-shirt and pajama pants to bed. But when we get our own room it'll be OK." he told her smiling up at her.

"Roger, can I ask you a question and you promise not to freak out on me?" she asked playing with his hair.

"You know you can ask me anything Baby. What is it?" he asked bringing her hand down to his lips to kiss.

"Is having Michelle here making you think about what you could have had with Mandy if she didn't die that night?" she asked as he turned away from her. "It is, isn't it? Roger talk to me." she begged craning her head to look at him.

"Charlie, why do you ask me that?" he asked getting out of bed.

"I don't know. You don't seem to sleep really well and this isn't the first time you called me Mandy and didn't realize it. If it is, it's OK. I mean, we can talk about it. I just don't want you to shut me out. I love you Roger. I'm here for you." she told him looking up at him.

"I'm not trying to replace you and Michelle with Mandy and our baby. I love you and Michelle. You are my girls. You're my family. I just can't help it sometimes, you know. I mean, I never told you this, but the first time I met you, your eyes reminded me of Mandy and then when I first saw Michelle, she made me think of what Mandy and I could've had. I know it's not fair to you two. I don't want to keep thinking about Mandy and our baby. I just can't help it sometimes. I'm so sorry Charlie." he said sitting on the coffee table at the foot of the bed.

"Roger, it's only natural, you know. That was a great loss for you at 18 years old. And I know you suffered for years after that. But me and Michelle aren't them. We're us and we love you too." she said moving closer to him.

"Charlie, why are you making such a big deal about this? I love you and Michelle. I just need to get through this. That's all." he said getting up from the coffee table moving away from her again.

"Roger, I wanna help you through it. You said it yourself. We're a family. Let me and Michelle help you throught it, please." she pleaded getting up to go to him.

"I think I need to stay at the loft for a little while. I just need to sort through some stuff." he said turning to her with tears in his eyes.

"No Roger, you don't have to go to the loft." she told him starting to cry.

"Charlie, I think I just need to sort through some stuff. Just for a few days or something. I mean, I'm still gonna pick Michelle up from school and see you at the club, but I have some Mandy issues I have to get through before we can get married." he said trying not to cry with her.

"Roger, we can work it out together." she pleaded looking up at him as he wiped her tears.

"Charlie, this is something I need to do on my own. Really. It doesn't have anything to do with you." he told her leaning down to kiss her but she turned her head.

"So go. Don't worry about Michelle. I'll get her from school." she told him hurt and angry.

"Charlie, please. I don't want her to get confused. I would really like to continue seeing her." he told her moving away from her.

"Yeah well, I don't want you to confuse her by picking her up from school and then not living her any more." she said turning away from him.

"Charlie, I still wanna marry you. I just need to do this before we do." he told her reaching out for her shoulder but he pulled away.

"Roger, please just go." she said quietly so he couldn't hear her crying.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I'll call you later." he told her getting dressed before leaving the apartment. When he left she collapsed on the bed and broke down. She tried to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake Michelle up, but it seemed the almost 14 year old was already up.

"Mom? Are you OK?" she asked coming out of her room.

"What are you doing up sweetie? You have school tomorrow." she said wiping her eyes not looking at her.

"I heard you and Roger talking. Where is Roger?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"Roger had to go back to the loft for a few days. He just needs to sort some stuff out." she said turning to her.

"Is he coming back?" she asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh honey, he loves us you know. But he has some things he never really dealt with from a long time ago that he needs to take care of first. It has nothing to do with how he feels about us." she said putting her arms around her daughter to hold her close.

"Mom, is Roger still gonna pick me up from school? I like hanging out with him. We have fun. I help him with music and he helps me with my homework." Michelle asked looking up at her.

"If you want him to, yeah he can. He would really like that sweetie." she said kissing her head.

"Mom, do you wanna sleep with me tonight so you don't have to be alone?" Michelle asked wiping her eyes.

"I'd really like that kiddo. Thanks." Charlie answered smiling as they closed the bed and went into Michelle's room to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

"Roger, what the hell are you doing?" Mark asked as Roger came out of his old room at the loft carrying a bottle of stoli.

"I need to sort some stuff out." he slurred stumbling to the couch.

"Roger, is it Mandy?" Collins asked as he plopped down.

"I called Charlie Mandy last night." he told them starting to cry.

"Roger, why would you do that? You've come so far." Collins asked as Mark got up.

"I don't know. She said it wasn't the first time I called her Mandy either." he said crying into his hands.

"Getting Michelle made him think about her. She resembles her so much." Mark said walking around.

"It's not Michelle's fault. She's just an innocent girl. It's just seeing them together brings back all this stuff. I mean, Charlie looks like Mandy and seeing her with Michelle make me think about the girl we could have had." he told him wiping his eyes.

"Roger, you're not gonna go back to drinking and using, are you?" Collins asked looking over at him.

"No, I just fucked up with Charlie and Michelle, Collins." he told him crying again.

"Do you love them?" Mark asked looking down at him.

"Of course I love them. They're my girls." he yelled looking up at him.

"So what the hell is the problem? You let Mandy go, you marry Charlie and raise Michelle." Mark yelled back.

"I'm trying. And I was doing so good. I mean, things with me and Charlie were so good. Sure we were fighting, but that's just us and we were getting married. And then we got Michelle and things have been great with her. I love that girl like she was my own blood. But I had to go and fuck it up by letting Mandy in my mind." he yelled trying to get up but falling into Collins arms in tears.

"Rog, she's always gonna be in your mind. You just gotta put her in the past and go on with your future with Charlie and Michelle." Collins whispered comforting him.

"I fucked up Collins. I don't know it they'll take me back." he cried looking up at him.

"You need to sort all this out and for godsakes stop drinking. Charlie and Michelle don't deserve that." Mark yelled at him going into his room.

"He's right, you know?" Collins told him rubbing his back.

"I know. But I need to make peace with Mandy once and for all. It's the only way I can live my life with Charlie and Michelle and have my family back." he told him wiping his eyes again.

"Whatever you need to do, I'm here. I'm with you every step of the way." Collins told him as Mark stormed out of his room.

"Come on." he said grabbing Roger's arm.

"Where are we going?" he asked following him leaving the bottle of stoli behind.

"You'll see." he told him dragging him out of the loft.

"Mark, stop. Just tell me where we're going." he yelled pulling back from him.

"We're going to Scarsdale so you can say goodbye to Mandy and the baby once and for all." he said as Joanne pulled up in her car.

"I don't want to go to Scarsdale without Charlie and Michelle." he told him as Mark put him in the car.

"Not this time. This we need to do. Just you and me." he told him getting in the car as Joanne drove up to Scarsdale. Roger fell asleep.

"He's really bad again, isn't he?" Maureen asked looking back at Mark.

"No, this time he wants to forget about Mandy and live his life with Charlie and Michelle. I think he's better than he's been in a long time. He never really forgot her, he just put her in the back of his mind. Having Charlie and Michelle made him think about what he could have had with Mandy. He loves Charlie and Michelle. He really does. He thinks of them as his family. He just needs to make peace with my sister and their baby dying that night and move on once and for all." Mark explained as Roger tossed and turned in the car.

"Charlie, I'm sorry." he mumbled as Mark smiled at them.

"Sounds like we found out what Roger's hearts desire is." Joanne said looking at them through the rear view mirror.

"Turn here." Mark said looking out the window seeing the cemetery from the highway. "Roger, we're almost there." he said nudging Roger.

"Charlie." he called out as his eyes sprung open.

"No, it's not Charlie, it's Mark. We're almost at the cemetery." he told him looking up at him.

"Mandy?" he asked looking down at him.

"Yeah Roger. We're going to see Mandy." he told him as Joanne pulled up to the entrance.

"It's in section E. Number 207." Mark told her pointing to the left.

"Why are you bringing me here Mark?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Because you need closure in order to be a family with Charlie and Michelle. Which is what you really want." he told him as Joanne stopped the car in front of the section where Amanda was buried. "Come on Roger." he said opening the door for Roger to climb out.

"I don't know if I can do this." Roger said frozen with fear.

"You just tell her all the things you have wanted to tell her these last 11 years and say goodbye. Tell her about Charlie and Michelle. You need to do this for yourself Roger." Mark told him dragging him up the hill to Amanda's grave.

"OK, Hey Mandy. I missed you so much. I'm sorry we couldn't have the life we always talked about. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you died. I'm sorry about all the things I did after I lost you and our little baby. I met someone. Her name is Charlie and you would really love her Baby. She's funny, she's smart and she doesn't put up with my shit, which I know is you. And we have this beautiful little girl. Her name is Michelle and she's gonna be 14 in May. She is one incredible kid. Her spirit reminds me of you. She looks like she could be our little girl. Baby, I wanna marry Charlie. I asked her last year, but we've been getting used to having Michelle and we've been looking for a place and stuff. And I've been thinking about you a lot lately. Baby, you know I'll always love you. I will never forget you, but my life is with Charlie and Michelle now. Baby, I need you to say it's OK for me to move on with them. Please. I need you to understand that I have to say goodbye to you here so I can live my life with my family." he told her crying against the headstone that read: Amanda Lee Cohen Beloved Daughter, Sister and Fiance. Just then a blue bird landed on the headstone and churped at him.

"I think that was your sign Roger." Mark whispered leaning down to him.

"OK Baby. I hear you. I love you." Roger whispered kissing his hand and touching the headstone before Mark helped him up and they went back to the car. "OK, I need to go home to my girls." he told Joanne as she started the car and they started back home.


	16. Chapter 16

"Roger." Michelle called out quietly as she ran to Roger.

"Hi Babygirl. I missed you so much." he said kissing her head.

"I missed you too. Why didn't you pick me up from school today?" she asked as he let her down.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to, but I had something I had to do. Something for you and your mom. Where is she?" he asked smiling down at her.

"She's in my room cleaning. You know how she gets when she's pissed at you." she said looking up at him.

"Watch your language." he said caressing her hair.

"Sorry. Are you and mom getting back together?" she asked smiling up at him.

"I hope so. Listen, Uncle Mark, Aunt Joanne and Aunt Maureen are downstairs. They want to take you to the Life Cafe. They're meeting Uncle Collins there. Here's some money for the juke box. I need some time alone with your mom, OK?" he said handing her money.

"OK. I love you Roger." she told him hugging him again.

"I love you too Babygirl." he said hugging her back.

"Good luck." she whispered kissing his stubbled cheek.

"Thanks kiddo." he said as she grabbed the jacket Roger bought her and went downstairs. "Charlie, can I talk to you?" he asked as he entered Michelle's room.

"What is it Roger? I'm busy." she said without turning around.

"Baby, can I talk to you please?" he asekd quietly as he sat on Michelles bed next to the closet.

"Talk Roger." she said turning around to face him.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry about last night. I've been living with a ghost for so long, it's hard for me to see what was right in front of me for 2 years. You. You and Michelle are my life. You're my family and I wasn't being fair to you. I kept my feelings for Mandy because I was afraid if I let go of them, I'd lose her again. Losing her the first time was hard enough for me, but Charlie I learned something today. I wanna be with you. I love you and I want to marry you and raise Michelle with you. We have a really good life you and me. I learned how to let go of Mandy once and for all. I'm over her. Totally. Charlie, being without you was the worst feeling I've ever had in my life. It used to be losing Mandy and the baby, but I had to let her go because I didn't want to live my life without being your husband and Michelle's father. Charlie, I love you." he said kneeling down next to her.

"Roger, you said you were over her before and then you started calling out her name in your sleep and then mistaking me for her. How do I know you're telling the truth this time?" she asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Because I kind of got really drunk last night and to shake some sense into me, Mark brought me to her grave. He was yelling at me about finally letting her go so I could have the life I want with my girls. Well I passed out in the car on the way there and he said I was mumbling your name. Telling you I was sorry. He said I just kept saying your name. And then when we got there I told her all about you and Michelle. I told her how much I wanna marry you and raise Michelle with you. And how much I love you. Charlie, I do love you. You're the only woman I want. The only woman I need. Please say you still want to marry me. I wanna live what ever time I have left loving you and Michelle." he told her as tears fell from her eyes.

"Of course I still want to marry you Roger. You are my heart and soul. I could never stop loving you Roger." she said as he reached over to wipe her tears.

"Oh Baby, I love you so much. I wanna marry you. Now." he told her leaning in to kiss her.

"I wanna marry you now too. But we need Michelle and everyone there." she told him caressing his face.

"Come on." he said holding his hand out to help her up.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking up at him.

"Why don't you get cleaned up? I wanna take you out." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close.

"What about Michelle?" she asked looking up at him.

"Michelle's at the Life Cafe with everyone else. Come on, get ready." he said kissing her.

"I'll be right back." she told him going into the bathroom as Roger smiled. He changed his clothes and was ready to go. "Roger, I love you." Charlie said jumping in his arms.

"I love you too Charlie." he told her kissing her over and over. "Come on, we gotta go." he said putting her down as he handed her her coat and they left the apartment.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as he held her hand tight and led the way.

"Has anyone ever told you that you ask too many questions woman?" he asked smiling back at her.

"You oughta know." she said laughing as they continued to walk. "Are we going to the Life Cafe?" she asked as he opened the door.

"You're quick." he said laughing as he leaned down to kiss her before they went inside. Everyone was there. Mark, Collins, Maureen, Joanne and Michelle.

"Hi guys." she said holding on to Roger.

"We take it you guys are back together?" Mark asked smiling up at them.

"Another quick one." Roger said laughing as he leaned down to kiss Charlie. "I'll be right back Baby." he said smiling at her as he approached a gentleman at the bar and spoke to him for a minute.

"What is he doing?" Charlie asked sitting next to Michelle.

"You'll see mom." she said smiling at Collins as Roger came back over.

"OK, I want my girls to come with me." he said holding his hands out to Charlie and Michelle.

"Baby, where are we going?" she asked as he led her by the stage as the others followed.

"This guy is gonna marry us. Right now." he told her smiling at her as Michelle looked at him excitedly.

"But what about our license?" Charlie asked looking up at him.

"Don't worry about that. We can pick it up tomorrow and he'll sign it. He'll marry us again too, if you want." he told her smiling down at her.

"And our rings?" she asked as Michelle took them out of pocket.

"You mean these?" she asked showing them to her.

"You knew about this?" she asked smiling at her daughter.

"I didn't find out until after dad sent me out to Aunt Joanne's car." she said smiling up at Roger.

"Dad. I like the sound of that." he told her leaning over to kiss her head.

"Well you are my dad." she said as tears came to Charlie's eyes.

"So will you make me and your daughter the happiest people on earth and marry me, right here, right now in front of our famil and all these strangers?" he asked putting his arm around Michelles' shoulders.

"Of course I will." she said taking her jacket off as Roger took his off. "You have got to be kidding me?" she asked laughing at him.

"What? It was the first shirt I picked out." he said as everyone else laughed with Charlie.

"Your Metallica t-shirt? You are still the most frustrating man I've ever met." she told him leaning up to kiss him.

"But that's what you love about him mom." Michelle said laughing as they stood in front of the justice of the peace.

"Is this even gonna be legal?" Charlie asked looking up at him.

"Yeah Babygirl. I took care of everything." Collins said smiling at them.

"OK. Just checking." she said smiling up at Roger as they took their vows and got married.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh my God, dad look. My room has a bathroom in it." Michelle called out as she carried some boxes in.

"I know Babygirl. That was a big selling point." he said laughing as he brought a couple of more boxes in for her.

"This is the most awesome room I've ever seen." she said jumping up to hug Roger.

"Anything for my Babygirl." he said kissing her head as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Dad, this is the best apartment ever." she said smiling up at him.

"It is pretty cool, huh?" he asked smiling back at her.

"Yeah, I mean it's huge. This must be the best apartment in the city." she told him as Charlie came into the room with more boxes.

"Am I the only one working around here?" she asked looking up at them.

"Sorry mom. Me and dad were just looking around at how cool my room is." she told her smiling.

"Yeah, maybe she won't ever want to move out, huh Baby? What would you think of that?" Roger told her as she put the boxes on the floor and gave him a look.

"She's going to have to move our sooner or later Roger. You need to get over that fact." Charlie said smirking up at him.

"Oh come on Baby. She's finally mine. I don't want to let her go." he said holding her tight.

"Don't worry dad. I'm gonna go to NYU for college. I can still live here with you guys." she said smiling up at him.

"That's my girl." he said hugging her.

"I'm gonna take film making like Uncle Mark." she said as she and Charlie laughed.

"What has he done to my little girl?" he asked looking down at her.

"Just kidding. I'm taking music appreciation and song writing." she said laughing at him.

"Now that's my little girl." he said kissing her head.

"OK, well you're only 14. You're not going to college yet. Right now we have to move in and make this a home." Charlie said smiling at them.

"It is a home. You and dad are here." Michelle said as Charlie leaned in to hug them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, do you have any more mousse left? Mine's gone and mom forget to pick some up for me before she went to her conference." Michelle asked as Roger sat at the kitchen table drinking his coffee.

"Yeah it's in my bathroom cabinet." he told her reading his news paper.

"Thanks dad. Oh dad, are you taking me to school today?" she asked before running up the stairs.

"Of course. It's your first day of high school." he said smiling up at her.

"Thanks dad. I'll be ready in a few minutes." she said rushing up the stairs to Roger and Charlie's bathroom. When she opened the cabinet door a pill bottle fell out. She picked it up and it had Roger's name on it. It was for Viracept. She started getting scared. Roger and Charlie hadn't told Michelle that he was HIV positive because they didn't want to scare her so she didn't know what it was for.

"Babygirl, what's taking so long?" he asked going into the bathroom. He saw her standing in front of the medicine chest holding a pill bottle. She was crying. "Michelle?" he called out as she turned around holding the pill bottle out to him.

"What's this for?" she asked as her hands shook.

"Michelle, come here." he said taking her hand and leading her into his and Charlie's bedroom.

"Dad, are you sick? Are you dying? Are you OK?" she asked crying.

"Michelle, your mom and I were waiting for the right time to tell you. Babygirl, I'm HIV positive. I have been since before I met your mom. I'm not dying though. I promise you that. I'm still healthy and as long as I take these pills I will be for a long time. I take my meds everyday so I can be around for my two favorite girls." he said kneeling down in front of her.

"How did you get it?" she asked as he leaned up to wipe her tears.

"I got it shooting heroin and using dirty needles. I used the same needle as someone who already had it. It was stupid and I wish I never did it. There's no good excuse to use drugs." he explained as she looked down at his arms.

"How come I can't see the marks?" she asked as he looked at his arms.

"Because it was a really long time ago and they faded. I'm glad they did. They were ugly. Uncle Mark, Uncle Collins and an old friend of mine helped get me off of it and I never used it again. I promise you that." he told her reassuringly.

"Are you sure you're OK?" she asked looking down at him.

"I'm fine Babygirl. And your mom is fine too. I promise. She gets tested all the time." he told her taking her hand.

"I'm sorry you got it dad." she told him as he got up to sit on the bed.

"Me too Babygirl. But I'm still the same me. Nothing changed. I'm still gonna help you with your song writing and playing guitar with you and performing at the club and getting yelled at by your mom." he told her laughing.

"I love you dad." she said leaning over to hug him.

"Oh kiddo, I love you too, you know." he said kissing her head.

"I know dad." she told him smiling up at him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Uncle Mark, can you show me some of the film when mom and dad met?" Michelle asked sitting in the loft with Mark and Collins as Roger and Charlie were at the club.

"Sure kiddo." Mark said laughing.

"Be warned though. It's confusing." Collins told her laughing with him.

"You're telling me? I live with them, remember?" she said laughing along.

"Yeah, right. Sorry kiddo." Collins said as Mark took out the box of film he had of Roger and Charlie.

"OK remember, they hated each other when they first met, so there's a lot of footage of them screaming at each other and your mom threatening to smack your dad, OK?" Mark warned her laughing.

"They still do that." she told them leaning over to pick up her glass of water.

"OK, here we go." Mark said starting the first reel. "Oh this is when your dad is trying to get her to let him play Jet City Woman by Queensryche and he walks away from her and plays his guitar really loud to drown out her yelling at him." he narrates laughing. "Oh crap, this is when he tells her he's gonna do that Motley Crue song. She was pissed then. She must have threatened to fire him 3 times that day." he said as Michelle laughed out loud.

"Yeah, that's mom." she said laughing. "But dad got her back."

"Oh yeah, your dad is good at pissing your mom off and having her fall all over him." Collins said sitting back in the arm chair.

"Show me when dad actually sung the song to her and she flipped out." she asked smiling at him.

"You seem to already know the stories already kiddo." Mark said smiling down at her.

"Yeah dad tells me all the time. He said it was when he first realized how he felt about mom." she said smiling at them.

"Well we had been teasing him for weeks before the night he actually kissed her. Mark, do you remember that night?" Collins asked looking up at him.

"Oh he was pissed when he came home from the club." he said laughing.

"Dad was pissed that he kissed mom?" Michelle asked smiling at them.

"Oh yeah. He practically ran home from the club, then slammed the door to his room before coming out with his guitar and notebook telling us he was going to the roof, so we had to drag it out of him." Collins told her laughing.

"And then I won 20 bucks because we bet on how long it would take them to get together." Mark said laughing harder.

"No way. You bet on my parents?" she asked laughing.

"Of course. What fun would it be if we just sat back and watched? We knew he was falling for her. Your mom was giving him way too much of a hard time for him not to be attracted to her. You see, your dad was romantically challenged when he met your mom, so a chick being in his face all the time like your mom was, got his attention." Collins told her smiling as Roger and Charlie entered the loft.

"Um, what are you two degenerates doing to my daughter?" Roger asked noticig the projector all loaded up.

"I asked Uncle Mark to show me some film of you guys when you met and then they started telling me stories. You guys were weirder than you are now." she told them as Roger sat next to her.

"Well you see Babygirl, your mom lived to torture me. She wanted me to play nothing but hairband crap and I wasn't having it." he told her putting his arm around his daughters shoulders.

"Yeah mom. Hairbands are so out." Michelle told her as Roger laughed.

"See, it's not just me Baby. Your own daughter's telling you that." Roger said giving Michelle a high five.

"Yeah well she's a daddy's girl, what did you think she'd say?" Charlie said laughing as she went into the kitchen for some water.

"No Baby, she just has my taste in music." he said kissing Michelle's head before getting up to go into the kitchen with Charlie.

"So what other stories are you telling my daughter?" Charlie asked drinking her water.

"Uncle Mark and Uncle Collins bet 20 bucks on when you guys were gonna start dating." Michelle said smiling at them.

"Thanks kiddo." Mark said as Collins covered his head with his arms.

"So who won?" Roger asked laughing.

"I did. I bet on you guys hooking up in July. Collins bet on by the end of the summer." Mark told him laughing.

"Cool." Roger said drinking Charlie's water.

"Wait a minute, you're not mad?" Collins asked looking up at him.

"Why should I be mad? I got my girls, I'm good." he told him smiling at Charlie and Michelle.

"Dad, you are so lame." Michelle told him laughing.

"Yeah well, you love me anyway." he told her smiling.

"Yeah, I do dad." she said getting up to hug in.

"Who can beat this, huh?" Roger said kissing Michelle's head.


	19. Chapter 19

"Dad, why don't you like Justin?" Michelle asked sitting on her bed as Roger stood in the doorway of her room.

"He's a musician. They're bad news." he told her folding his arms across his chest.

"Dad, you're a musician." she told him laughing.

"Like I said." he told her as Charlie laughed in the background.

"Roger, leave her alone. They're only going to the movies and they're not even going alone." she yelled from the kitchen.

"Charlie, do you realize she's only 15?" he asked turning around and yelling down the stairs.

"Do you realize how over protective you sound right now?" she asked as he came down the stairs.

"How is trying to protect my little girl being over protective?" he asked going into the kitchen.

"When you insist on going with her on her date?" Charlie said eating a piece of cheese.

"I just don't want him to try anything with her." he told her leaning on the counter.

"Dad, I am so not thinking about having sex right now, so don't worry about it." Michelle said coming down the stairs.

"Michelle Lee Davis, I hope you're not thinking about having sex right now. You're way too young." Roger said turning to face her.

"Dad, I know. I promised you and mom I would concentrate on school and my music." she said looking up at him.

"Babygirl, I just don't want my little girl getting hurt." he said leaning down to hug her.

"Dad, I think you taught me how to protect myself good enough." she said laughing.

"Well if any boy hurts you, I'll kill him." he said looking down at her.

"I know dad." she said laughing as she hugged him again.

"I don't think he's kidding sweetie." Charlie told her eating another piece of cheese.

"I'm not. I don't want my little girl hurt ever." he told her looking down at her.

"Dad, I'm a big girl." she said smiling up at him.

"I know, but you'll always be my little girl." he said smiling back to her.

"I know dad." she said smiling at Charlie.

"I guess you can go out with Justin. As long as it's a group date and you keep your cell phone on." he said looking down at her.

"Really? Thanks dad. You're the best." she said jumping up to hug him.

"Yeah, yeah." he said hugging her back.

"I'm gonna go call Justin and tell him I can go. Thanks again dad. I love you." she said running up the stairs.

"I love you too Babygirl." he told her as she went into her room. "When did she get old enough to date?" he asked turning to Charlie.

"I was just gonna ask you when you got old enough for her to date?" she said laughing.

"Very funny." he said leaning over the counter to kiss her.

"I'm serious Roger. I remember when you didn't even want to let her go to school because you were afraid the boys were gonna hurt her." she told him smiling at him.

"Well I remember what a jerk I was at 13. I didn't want her around boys like that." he told her hearing Michelle laughing in her room.

"Do you ever regret us not having a baby?" she asked looking up at him.

"Baby, where is this coming from?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"I don't know. I mean, when we got Michelle she was already a teenager and I always wanted to give you your own child." she said looking down.

"Charlie, you listen to me. That little girl is mine. I couldn't love her anymore than if she really was. She may not have my blood in her veins, but she's my daughter. We're raising her together and she has my name. Don't ever think otherwise." he said lifting her chin up to look at him.

"Baby, where did you learn how to be such a good father?" Charlie asked smiling up at him.

"I don't know. I mean, my dad was always working so I didn't get to spend much time learning from him. But I've had Collins around since I was 18 and Mark's been taking care of me for years." he told her smiling down at her.

"I love you Roger." she told him coming out from behind the counter to wrap her arms around his neck and hold him close.

"I love you too Charlie." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Dad, can you walk me to the Life Cafe, please. That's where everyone's meeting." Michelle asked standing at the top of the stairs.

"Another generation at the Life Cafe." Charlie said smiling up at him.

"Of course Babygirl. Anything for you." he said smiling up at her.

"Thanks dad." she said rushing back into her room.

"And she has you wrapped around her little finger." Charlie said laughing at him.

"So what. She's not gonna need me much longer. I'm living for these moments right now." he said kissing her again.

"Oh she'll always need her daddy. She'll need money when she's in college and a girl never stops needing her father." she told him patting his chest.

"I hope not." he said as Michelle ran down the stairs.

"Michelle Lee, don't run down the stairs. You're gonna fall." Charlie yelled up as she stepped back from Roger.

"Ready dad?" she asked wearing her leather jacket and clear lipgloss with simple brown eyeliner.

"Yeah Babygirl. Let me just get my boots on." he told her smiling at Charlie.

"Call home for anything Michelle. I mean it. And be careful." she told her smiling.

"I will mom. I promise." Michelle said putting her cell phone in her pocket.

"Keep it on miss, you hear me?" Charlie said as Roger came running down the stair. "Roger Aaron, don't run down the stairs. You're gonna fall." she yelled as Michelle laughed.

"You got yelled at dad." she said smiling up at Roger.

"What else is new? I'll be right back Baby." he said leaning down to kiss Charlie.

"OK Baby. Have fun sweetie." she said kissing Michelle goodbye.

"I will mom." she said as she and Roger left the apartment. She couldn't believe how close they had become since Charlie got her back. 6 months after their wedding, Roger legally adopted Michelle. Not much changed except Michelle's last name. She had kept her adoptive parents name until Roger adopted her when she was 14. It was funny to Charlie to think about it. Roger and Michelle couldn't be more alike if they shared DNA.


	20. Chapter 20

"Michelle Lee Davis, you are not leaving the house wearing that." Charlie yelled as Michelle came down the stairs.

"Oh come on mom. All my friends wear clothes like this." she argued standing in the kitchen.

"Kathleen doesn't." Charlie told her putting her hand on her hip.

"Mom, Kathleen's a geek. Brianne and Amber do." she told her as Roger walked into the apartment.

"Um, no. Take two." he said taking one look at his daughter before pointing up the stairs.

"You guys are so boring." she yelled running up the stairs.

"At least we know how to dress." Roger yelled up the stairs as Michelle slammed her bedroom door.

"Hi Baby. And how was your day?" Charlie said laughing as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Better than yours it looks like." he said laughing as Michelle put her music on loud.

"So, do you still love having a teenager in the house?" she asked looking up the stairs.

"She's not that bad. If she's only getting like this now. We got off easy. Peggy was a nightmare from 13 until she was 25." he told her laughing.

"I hated being 17." Charlie said as the music went off and Michelle's door opened.

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same thing." he told her as Michelle came down the stairs wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"See, now was that so hard?" Charlie asked her smiling up at her.

"You know, Aunt Maureen lets me wear those clothes." she told them drinking a glass of water.

"Yeah well Aunt Maureen's not your parents, we are. We don't do it to torture you, you know?" Roger told her smiling down at her.

"I know dad. It's because you love me, but you never let me wear what I want." she said looking at him.

"That's not true. When you want to wear clothes like that, we let you." he said smiling at her.

"Ha ha. Dad you are so not funny." she said smirking at him.

"I think he is." Charlie said raising her hand laughing.

"You would. I'm gonna meet Brianne and Amber at the Life Cafe. I'll home by curfew." she said dumping the rest of her water in the sink before rinsing out her glass hand putting it in the drain.

"OK Babygirl. Stay out of trouble and keep your cell phone on." Roger said hugging her goodbye.

"I will dad. To everything." she said leaning over to hug Charlie.

"I love you Babygirl." Roger said smiling at her.

"I love you too dad." she said before rushing out of the apartment.

"See, she still needs her daddy." Charlie said smiling up at him.

"Come on. I wanna take my Baby out for a night out." he said smiling at her.

"Maybe I'll wear that little outfit Michelle just had on." she said laughing.

"I would love that." Roger said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah I bet you would." she said laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I was thinking. Since our teenaged daughter has take over our hang out, why don't we stay in like we used to. Just you and me being you and me. No club, no gang, no Michelle. Just you and me." he whispered leaning down to kiss her neck.

"I like that idea better." she said as he leaned down to picker her up and carry her up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I thought you might, my beautiful sexy wife." she said gently putting her on the bed. As he leaned down to kiss her.

"Leave it." he told her continuing to kiss her.

"No, it could be Michelle." Charlie told him squirming out from under him and answering the phone.

"Mom, can you ask dad to come to the Life Cafe?" she asked sounding worried.

"What's the matter Michelle?" Charlie asked into the phone.

"Mom, I just need dad to come to the cafe. Please." she told her frustratedd.

"OK, I'll send him right down." she told him holding the phone to her chest. "Baby, she needs you to go down to the cafe right now." she said looking up at him.

"It better not be that Justin kid giving her a hard time again." he yelled getting up.

"He's coming sweetie." she said as Roger ran out the door.

"Thanks mom. I'm sorry I had to call dad, but Justin's been drinking and he's being a real jerk. He won't stop grabbing me." she said starting to cry.

"It's OK sweetie. Daddy's on his way right now." she said hearing Michelle breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh my God. He's here. I told you I'd call my dad, Justin." she said as Charlie heard Roger in the back ground.

"Michelle, get your coat. Hey Justin, is there a problem?" Roger asked as Charlie could hear Michelle put the phone down to put her coat on.

"No sir, Mr Davis. Everything's fine. I was just messing around." Justin said obviously drunk.

"You messing around with my little girl, Justin?" Roger asked as Michelle picked the phone back up.

"No sir, Mr. Davis." he said clearly scared.

"If I hear you're harassing my little girl again, I'll hurt you." she could hear Roger threaten him as she could hear the door to the cafe open Michelle and Roger left.

"We'll be home in a couple of minutes mom. Thanks." Michelle said into the phone before hanging up.

"And that's why I don't want you dating musicians." Roger said looking down at Michelle.

"Were you like that daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"No Babygirl, I wasn't. But Justin's a jerk. You're too smart and pretty like your mom to be going out with guys like him." he said putting his arm around her as they walked back to the apartment.

"Thanks dad." she said putting her arm around his waist.

"You never need to thank me for saving the day. It my job to be your hero." he said leaning down to kiss her head.

"I know daddy." she said smiling up at him.


	21. Chapter 21

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Michelle asked in a serious tone as she came down the stairs.

"No you can't wear that shirt." he said barely looking up from his guitar.

"No, not that. I wanted to ask about you and mom." she asked sitting on the couch.

"What is it Babygirl?" he asked putting the guitar down.

"How come you never had a kid of your own?" she asked looking at him.

"Babygirl, you are our kid." he siad smiling up at her.

"You know what I mean. How come you never had a baby together?" she asked staring down at her hands that were folded in front of her.

"Michelle, come here." he said reaching out for her sit next to him. "You know your mom and I love you, right?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah I know." she said looking up at him.

"Well, when we got that phone call from you, we were in the middle of fighting over our wedding. We fought a lot back then. Well your mom wanted a big, Cinderella wedding and I just wanted a casual wedding. And then you called and we forgot all about it. Do you know why?" he asked smiling over at her.

"Why?" she asked looking up at him.

"Because we wanted to be your parents. When your mom had to give you up, she was 16 and couldn't take care of you and it hurt her really badly. She thought about you all the time. She loved you even though she didn't know you and I loved you because you were her child. And then you called and we wanted to run right down and get you. You are our own kid and I don't ever want you to forget it." he said leaning over to kiss her head.

"I know dad and even though you're not my real dad, you are my real dad. I just always wondered why you and mom never had a baby?" she asked looking down.

"We never talked about it Babygirl. I mean we have you and your the best kid any parents could ever ask for. And I guess I was worried because of the HIV and you'd have to ask mom why she never wanted to." Roger told her looking down at her.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to..." she started before Roger cut her off.

"Michelle, don't ever be sorry for asking me anything. I love you you know." he told her lifting her chin up to look at him.

"I know dad. I love you too." she said reaching over to hug him.

"I know Babygirl and I thank God everyday for sending you to us." he said kissing her head.

"Me too dad. You're the best dad a girl could have. Even though you're over protective sometimes." she said laughing.

"I'm not over protective, I just don't want anything to happen to my little girl." he told her smiling at her.

"I know. I like being your little girl. I feel like nothing could ever hurt me." she said smiling up at him.

"As long as I'm here, I'll always protect you Michelle. No one messes with my Babygirl." he said kissing her head.

"I know. I just wish I could protect you too dad." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Listen to me Babygirl, you're the kid and I'm parent. I don't want you to worry about stuff like that. I'm healthy and I'm here. And I intend on being here in 6 months when my beautiful, smart daughter is valedictorian at her high school graduation. I'm gonna be the proudest parent there." he told her pulling her away to look at her.

"I know dad. I'm just scared sometimes." she said as Roger wiped her tears.

"Michelle, you should be worrying about applying to colleges, not about me being sick." he said pulling her into another hug.

"You're right. I'm sorry." she said hugging him tight.

"Don't be sorry Michelle. I love you." he said smiling over at her.

"I love you too dad." she said smiling back at him.

"I know Babygirl. Do you wanna hear my new song?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I would love to daddy." she said sitting back as he picked up his guitar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, are you OK?" Charlie asked as Roger sat in the bedroom crying.

"Um... yeah. I'm fine." he said wiping his eyes.

"You're not fine, Roger talk to me." she asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"Michelle came down this morning asking why we never had a kid of our own." he said holding back tears.

"Oh Honey, I'm sorry." she said hugging him.

"She didn't mean it that way. I mean, I explained to her that she is our own kid and that I love her more than anything in the world. And then she told me that she wishes she could protect me because she's scared of losing me." he told her starting to cry again.

"Roger, you know you're her world. I don't know if she could handle losing you, or Collins for that matter." Charlie told him caressing his head.

"I know. I hate that she has to deal with this shit." he told her crying into her shoulder.

"Roger, she would rather have you and lose you then not to have you at all. And so would I." she said starting to cry herself.

"But the thought of hurting that little girl kills me Charlie." he said looking at her as he cried more.

"I know Honey, but she's not a little girl anymore. She's a young woman who is almost all grown up." she told him wiping her eyes.

"She's always gonna be my little girl." Roger told her starting to smile.

"And you know she loves being your little girl. No one else could love and protect her as much as you do. You're her father Roger. Nothing could make her regret that." she said as he caressed her face.

"I know Baby. Thank you for letting me be her father." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"Thank you for wanting to be her father. You're the greatest father I could have ever asked for for my daughter." she said holding him tight.

"Well you gave me the greatest daughter a father could ask for, so I guess we're even." he told her kissing her head.


	22. Chapter 22

"My heros are my parents. My dad always taught me to follow my heart no matter where it takes me. No matter what the real world throws at you. It may not be easy, but if you believe in your dreams enough there's nothing you can't do to achieve it. He is also the bravest man I know. He lives his life for his family and everything else is secondary. My mom taught me that a good job doesn't always have to be boring. As long as you love your job, it will never feel like a job. She is the funniest, smartest woman I know. And the love and support they have for each other is what I strive to have. And their love and support for each other makes it possible for them to love and support me in anything I want to do." Michelle said starting her valedictorian's speech.

"Doesn't she look so grown up up there?" Collins asked sitting next to Roger as he cried listening to his daughter.

"Yes she does." he whispered as Charlie put her arm around him.

"So when you all go out there, don't be afraid to make some friends on your way to achieving your dream. Having friends is very important. Without my parents friends, I wouldn't have such a supportive and awesome family. I love you all so much." Michelle concluded to great applause. The loudest coming from Roger, Charlie and the rest of the bohemians.

"We got some girl, don't we?" Roger asked putting his arm around Charlie.

"We sure do." she said wiping her eyes.

"She's just like you Charlie." Maureen said smiling up at Michelle on stage receiving her diploma.

"Nah, she takes after Roger. She can command an audience." Charlie said smiling up at Roger who was beaming with pride for his daughter.

"Nah, she's all you Baby. She's smart, beautiful, confident and you both made me the luckiest man there ever was." he said leaning over to kiss her head.

"You're all lucky to have each other." Joanne said smiling at them.

"You got that right Jo." Roger said smiling at Michelle who was sitting on stage until the end of the ceremony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Babygirl, I am so proud of you. I love you." Roger said hugging his daughter in her cap and gown.

"Thanks daddy. I love you too." she said holding him tight as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey, what's this? You're not allowed to cry on graduation day." he said wiping her eyes, careful not to mess up her make up.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm just emotional today." she said smiling at him.

"I know. Me too." he said kissing her head before Charlie cut in.

"Can I hug my little girl please?" she said hugging her. "I am so proud of you sweetie." she said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks mom. I love you too." she said looking around.

"Hey kiddo, your speech was beautiful." Mark said smiling at her.

"Thanks Uncle Mark." she said hugging him.

"Now, let's get home. Grandma should be done with the cooking by now." Roger said laughing as he wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, right. With grandpa under her feet, not likely." Michelle said laughing.

"Yeah well, we can hope, can't we?" Collins said laughing.

"Come on my high school graduate." Roger said putting his arm around her as they left the school.

"I'm coming dad." she said smiling up at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, how would you feel about going away somewhere this summer?" Charlie asked as Roger took his medicine.

"What do you mean? One last hurrah before Michelle goes to college and starts going away with her friends?" he asked dumping the rest of the water in the bathroom sink before going into the bedroom.

"Yeah, I mean she's 18 now and I just want to do something with the three of us for the summer." she said smiling up at him from the bed.

"Do you honestly think she's gonna want to go away with us? Charlie, think about it. She can barely stand to be in the house with us." he said laughing as he got into bed.

"You know she loves the love we have for each other." she said laying on his chest.

"We'll ask her tomorrow." he said kissing her head.

"OK, I love you." Charlie said leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too Baby." he said smiling down at her holding her tight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Michelle, are you sure you want to go?" Roger asked as she brought her duffle bag down the stairs.

"Yes dad, I'm sure. I want to spend the summer away with you guys. Because once school starts, I'm not gonna be able to hang out much. I'm gonna be really busy." she said putting her bag by the door.

"OK. I just want to make sure, because once we're there, we can't come back." he said as Charlie came down the stairs.

"I know dad. Can we go now?" she asked standing in front of him.

"OK Babygirl, let's go." he said hugging her.

"Roger, will you stop calling her Babygirl, please? She's 18 years old." Charlie said putting her pocket book on her shoulder.

"It's OK mom. I don't mind. It's what dad always called me. Just like Uncle Mark calling me kiddo. I'm used to it." she said smiling at her.

"OK. Are we ready to go to Florida?" Roger asked opening the door to the apartment.

"Yeah, we're ready dad." Michelle said laughing as they left for vacation.

"A whole summer in Florida with 2 women, are you sure you're ready for this Honey?" Charlie asked as they got into the cab to go to the airport.

"With my 2 favorite girls, of course I'm ready." Roger said smiling as they rode to the airport.

"How about me? I'm the one who's gonna be stuck watching you two making out all summer." Michelle said as Roger and Charlie laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

"Mom, dad are you guys up?" Michelle asked knocking on the door of the hotel room.

"Yeah, come on in." Roger called out with Charlie laying on his chest.

"You guys aren't even up. Come on. I wanna go to Disney." she said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Michelle, you're 18. Why are you so excited?" Charlie asked as Roger leaned down to kiss Charlie's head.

"I wanna go on Space Mountain all day with dad." she said smiling at them as Roger got out of bed.

"Yeah, it's gonna be cool Baby." he said smiling at her.

"Oh not you too." she said looking up at him.

"What? I've been wanting to go on Space Mountain for years. Let me just jump in the shower Babygirl and we'll go." he said kissing Michelle on her head.

"OK dad." she said as he went into the bathroom.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out sweetie." Charlie said sitting up in the bed.

"Oh come on mom. Me and dad really want you to go." Michelle said getting into Roger's spot of the bed.

"You guys don't need me. You two have fun. I wanted to go to the Keys for the day." she said smiling over at her.

"Mom, are you feeling OK?" she asked looking over at her.

"I'm fine sweetie, it's just you and your dad have more fun without me." she said smiling at her.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Michelle asked folding her legs under her.

"What's the matter sweetie?" she asked playing with Michelle's hair.

"Does it bother you that me and dad are close like we are?" she asked looking at her.

"No. Oh Michelle, I like it that you and your dad are so close. I mean, you guys have fun together and that's great. It's like you have a cool big brother." Charlie said laughing.

"Yeah, dad's really cool to hang out with. But so are you." Michelle said smiling at her.

"Oh yeah, you love when me and dad are hugging and kissing all the time." Charlie said laughing.

"You guys are cute. I like it now. Do you remember when I first moved in with you guys?" she asked smiling at her.

"Oh yeah, you basically told us to quit it. Your dad was so embarrased." Charlie said laughing harder.

"Oh yeah, dad went from kissing your neck to standing up straight in like a milisecond." Michelle said as Roger came out of the bathroom all dressed.

"Come on Baby, Mickey's waiting." he said smiling at her.

"OK Gimme 10 minutes." Charlie said laughing as she got out of the bed, kissing Roger on her way to the bathroom.

"Yay." Michelle said excitedly.

"So are you excited Babygirl?" Roger asked putting his watch on in front of the dresser.

"I am so excited. I'm so glad I'm going to Disney with you and mom and not my friends." Michelle said smiling at him.

"Me too." he said going over to the bed to hug her. "You better go in and get your sunblock on and stuff."

"OK. Did you take your medicine?" she asked getting up.

"Yes Babygirl, I did. Thank you." he said smiling at her.

"No problem dad." she said opening the door to their room. "Hey dad." she said smiling at him.

"Yeah Babygirl." he asked looking up .

"I'm glad you're my dad." she said looking at him.

"Me too." he said as she left.

"Where's Michelle?" Charlie asked towel drying her hair as he came out of the bathroom.

"She just went to her room to put on some sunblock." Roger told her as he reached out for Charlie. "You know what Baby?" he asked looking up at her with his arms around her waist.

"What sweetie?" she asked smiling down at him

"I love you." he said as she leaned down to him.

"Good thing. I love you too." she said kissing him as he pulled her on top of him. "Roger, Michelle is gonna be back any minute and I still have to do my hair." she said laughing.

"I know. I just wanted to hold my beautiful wife." he said kissing her.

"Well I like when you hold me. I feel like the most beautiful woman in the world." she said caressing his face.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world Charlie." he said smiling up at her.

"See. This is why I am the luckiest woman in the world." she said leaning down to kiss him.

"Mom, dad are you guys ready yet?" Michelle asked entering the bedroom. "Sorry guys." she said laughing.

"Sorry sweetie. Roger let me go." Charlie said laughing as she got up.

"Good save mom." Michelle said laughing as Roger sat up.

"She'll be ready in a minute." he said a little embarrased.

"Dad, I think it's cute that you still get embarrased when I catch you guys." Michelle said leaning against the door way with her arms folded.

"Very funny little girl." he said starting to laugh as he got up.

"Sorry daddy. I love you." she said in a sweet little girl voice.

"I love you too Babygirl." he said hugging her before kissing her head.

"OK. Look out Mickey, here comes the Davis family." Charlie said, her hair still wet but up in a pony tail smiling at her husband and daughter.

"Yesss. Space Mountain, here we come." Roger said smiling at them.

"Dad, you are such a child." Michelle said as he rushed out the door and she and Charlie trailed behind him.

"And you're surprised." Charlie said laughing as she put her arm around Michelle.

"Nope. It's what I love about him." she said laughing with her mother.


	24. Chapter 24

"Dad can you help me with this line please?" Michelle asked looking up at Roger.

"What do you need Babygirl?" he asked looking over at her from the kitchen.

"I'm trying to write a song and I can't come up with anything that goes with this one line." she said holding the guitar on her lap.

"You'll get it. Just be patient." he said making them sandwiches.

"I so should have picked film making." she said trying not to laugh.

"Don't even say that. Not even kidding." he said as she burst out laughing.

"Sorry daddy." she said smiling back at him.

"You are as evil as your mother." he said bringing the plates into the living room.

"But I piss people off like you." she said laughing as he handed her her plate.

"Yeah, tell that to your Uncle Mark." he said smiling.

"He says I learned from the master." she said laughing.

"I'm just glad I have someone to pass it down to." he said before shoving the sandwich in his mouth to take a bite.

"I bet everyone else is over joyed too." she said putting her guitar down so she could eat.

"Oh yeah. Uncle Collins is very proud of how well you're doing. Aunt Maureen and Uncle Mark, not so much." he said as Charlie entered the apartment.

"Hello all." she said cheerfully.

"Hi Baby. I was just telling my little girl over here how proud I am of how far she's come at pissing people off." Roger told her leaning his head back.

"She did learn from the master." Charlie said taking her pocket book off.

"See. I'm having a hard time with a song and I decided to torture dad." Michelle said smiling at Charlie.

"You told him you should have taken film making, huh?" Charlie said sitting next to Roger.

"How did you know?" Roger asked leaning over to kiss her.

"Who do you think gave her the idea?" she said laughing.

"I so love you daddy." Michelle said laughing.

"My girls ganging up on me again, huh?" Roger said smiling at them.

"Sorry Baby. We have to have fun too." she said taking his sandwich and eating it.

"So mom, why were you so cheery when you came home?" Michelle asked smiling over at them.

"Oh my God, I almost forgot. Guess who wants you two to play together?" she asked as Michelle's face lit up.

"You?" Roger asked smiling at Michelle.

"Besides me." she said getting up to get a drink of water.

"Gene?" Michelle guessed as Charlie turned around.

"You got it." she said opening the bottle.

"No way. Are you serious?" Michelle asked excitedly.

"Totally serious. He heard you guys playing around the other day and he thinks you would be a great addition to Wine and Vision." she said as Roger smiled at Michelle.

"See Babygirl, I told you you were awesome." Roger said putting his arms around Michelle.

"Oh my God. I'm gonna be playing with dad? Is that OK dad?" she asked in shock.

"Of course it's OK. I would love to play with my little girl." he said leaning over to kiss her head.

"That is, if you want to." Charlie said smiling at them.

"If I want to? Of course I wanna play with dad. I've only wanted to do it since I was 14." she said excitedly hugging Roger.

"Well he thinks you guys should start rehearsing because he wants you to be ready on Saturday." she said as Roger smiled at Michelle.

"I am so proud of you Michelle." Roger said kissing her head.

"Thanks daddy. Oh my God, I have to call all of my friends and tell them I'm playing at The Spot with my dad. They are gonna be so excited." she said jumping up to run to her room.

"Baby, do you see how excited she is?" Roger said getting up to go in the kitchen with her.

"Yeah I do. She deserves this. She works so hard." she said smiling at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah she does. Thanks Baby." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Don't thank me. She did it." she told him looking up at him.

"Charlie, you're the manager. I know you had something to do it." he said quietly kissing her head.

"Maybe a little. But she did the work." she said smiling up at him.

"I love you Baby." he said holding her tight.

"I love you too Roger." she said as Michelle came running down the stair.

"Daddy, can we rehearse now? I wanna be ready for Saturday." she asked excitedly.

"Of course Babygirl." he said smiling at her as she started hugging Charlie.

"Thanks mom. You are the best." she said hugging her tight.

"Sweetie, you did the work. You deserve this." she said smiling at her.

"Well thanks anyway." Michelle told her before rushing over to where Roger was sitting with his guitar.

"No problem sweetie." Charlie said quietly smiling at them.

"Dad, can I sing too?" Michelle asked smiling at him.

"Of course you can. Sing whatever you want." he said looking up at her.

"I think I should sing harmony with you?" she asked holding her guitar.

"I think that's a great idea Babygirl." he said as they began rehearsing.


	25. Chapter 25

"Dad, I'm 19. I should be able to wear what I want." Michelle argued looking up at him.

"No daughter of mine is gonna wear that on stage at a bar. Not happening. What was wrong with the outfit you and your mom got last week?" Roger asked looking over at her.

"Oh my God, high school flashback." Charlie said putting her hands on her head.

"Dad, why are you being like that?" she yelled running up to her room.

"Because I'm not having the drunken jerks who hang out there drooling over my little girl. Forget it Michelle." he yelled as she slammed her door. "Why is she being so difficult?" he yelled looking at Charlie running his fingers through his short hair before plopping on the couch.

"Roger, she's not a little girl anymore. In 2 years she's gonna be old enough to drink and then what? Are you gonna go out with her and her friends to protect her? You can't. You just have to believe that we raised her good enough to take care of herself." Charlie said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Charlie, she's my daughter. You can't expect me to just stop wanting to protect her just because she turned 18." he said looking over at her.

"I don't expect that Roger. But we have to let her grow up. We'll be at the club to make sure no one hurts her, just give her this one night. Please. Singing with you is very important to her." Charlie said taking his hand in hers.

"Charlie, she's my daughter. I love her more than anything in the world and singing with her is very important to me too. I don't want anything to ruin tonight." he told her as he turned to face her.

"I know Baby, it's just, she's not 13 anymore. She's a grown woman." Charlie said as he got up.

"I know she's a grown woman. I can see that. It doesn't mean I have to like it. I mean Charlie, I never thought I'd have a daughter and then she came into our lives and I don't remember my life without her, you know? Or you for that matter. I just want to do everything I can to protect you. Both of you." he said looking up at Michelle's bedroom door.

"Roger, I know this hasn't been easy on you. Living with 2 women. I mean, you start dating me, which back then was hard enough since we butted heads so damn much and then Michelle moves in and you have a teenager to deal with." Charlie said getting up to go to him.

"Charlie, I'm not saying that. Baby, you and Michelle are my life and I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm just saying, she's my little girl. The only thing that hasn't been easy on me is watching her grow up. I wish she could have stayed 13 forever, you know. She idolized me back then, remember. I mean, I could do no wrong in her eyes. Now, she's 19, in college and about to perform in an adult club right along side me." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, she still idolizes you you know. She worships the ground you walk on. Why do you think she wanted to perform with you?" she said holding his arm.

"It should be the proudest moment of my life, but I'm scared." he told her quietly as she looked up at him.

"Why are you scared?" she asked confused.

"I'm scared that once she gets under those lights, she's gonna be taken over by them the way I was." he told her as tears came to his eyes.

"Dad, I'm gonna be fine you know." Michelle said coming down the stairs.

"Babygirl, I just don't want you to make the mistakes I made. I mean, I know how it could be. You're young and feel like you're on top of the world. Like nothing could hurt you. But there are a lot of things that could hurt you. I'm living proof of that." he said looking up at her.

"I know, but dad, you guys raised me better than that. I have never done drugs and I wouldn't. I wouldn't want to let you guys down." Michelle said standing on the steps as Roger walked over to her.

"Michelle, you listen to me because I'm not gonna tell you this again, OK? I love you more than anything in this world. You could never let me down. When you walked into our lives, the only thing I ever wanted to do is make you proud to be my daughter." he said hugging her as she cried with him.

"I am daddy. You're the best dad a girl could ever have. You're smart, talented, funny and you protect me." she said hugging him tight. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. If it means that much to you, I'll wear what me and mom got last week." she said as he looked down at her.

"No, it's OK Babygirl. You're a grown woman now. I have to get used to it." he said kissing her head.

"Thanks dad. I love you." she said smiling up at him.

"I love you too." he said smiling back at her.

"Guys, we have to get ready for the club. I hear there's a father daughter group on tonight and they're really good." Charlie said smiling as she wiped her eyes.

"OK Mom, sorry we made you cry." Michelle said as she and Roger went to her.

"I'm so proud of both of you. You guys know that, right?" she asked smiling up at them.

"Thanks Baby." Roger said putting his arms around her and kissing her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready Babygirl?" Roger asked smiling at Michelle as she chugged her water down.

"Yeah, I'm just really nervous. How do you do this all the time and not freak out?" she asked looking up at him.

"You'll be great, don't worry about it." he siad kissing her head as Charlie stood in front of the microphone at the center of the stage.

"Thanks dad." she said smiling up at him.

"And now, I am especially proud to introduce Wine & Vision featuring Roger and Michelle Davis." Charlie said introducing them as the crowd exploded and Roger and Michelle took the stage.

"Thank you. As you all know, tonight is a very special night for me. I'm performing with my little girl for the first time, so let's get on with the music." Roger announced smilng at Michelle. They began to play and Charlie beamed with pride watching her husband and their daughter perform. For two people who were not related by blood, Roger and Michelle couldn't be more alike. It was hard to believe that 8 years ago she was alone building her career. Now she was a wife and mother. Roger and Michelle were her life.

"Don't they look great up there together?" Collins asked putting his arms around Charlie.

"They really do, don't they?" Charlie said smiling up at him as he kissed her head.

"What were the odds of Michelle being a musician like Roger?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Pretty good since she worships him." she said laughing as they finished their first song.

"She could do worse." Collins said as the crowd exploded.

"You got that right." she said as Roger winked at her.

"This song is for my beloved." Roger said as he played the opening riff of Don't Go Away Mad (Just Go Away) by Motley Crue and everyone laughed.

"I'm gonna kill him." she said laughing as Mark stood next to her filming.

"Yeah well, it is the first song he ever sung for you." he laughed as Roger and Michelle sung the song for her.

"The night that changed my life forever." she said rocking to the song.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy that was the most amazing experience ever." Michelle said jumping into Roger's arms.

"I am so proud of you Babygirl." he told her kissing her head as Charlie approached them.

"Oh my God, that was incredible. I am so proud of you two. And I can't believe you did that song." she said smiling up at Roger.

"It was the song that got you so pissed off at me, I had to kiss you." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"It was actually my idea mom." Michelle said smiling at them.

"You are definitely your father's daughter." Charlie said hugging Michelle and kissing her head.

"I take that as a compliment." Michelle said smiling at them.

"Hey shorty, you did great. A chip off the old block." Mark said laughing as he hugged her.

"Thanks Uncle Mark." Michelle said hugging him back.

"We are so proud of you sweetie." Maureen said hugging her next.

"Thanks Aunt Maureen. I was so nervous." she said smiling at her.

"You didn't look it at all Baby." Joanne said hugging her next.

"Thanks. Dad, I can't wait to do that again. That was amazing." she said smiling up at Roger, who had his arms wrapped around Charlie.

"Name a time and place and I'm there Babygirl." he said smilng at her.

"Come on, let me buy you a coke." Collins said putting his arms around her.

"Thanks Uncle Collins." she said smilng up at him as they all walked towards the bar.


	26. Chapter 26

"Baby, you two were really great tonight." Charlie said as she and Roger got into bed.

"I was so proud of her. She really held her own up there, huh?" he asked spreading his arms out to her.

"Yeah, she truly is her father's daughter." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Thank you Baby." he said caressing her face.

"For what?" she asked smiling up at him.

"For giving me the most incredible daughter any father could ask for." he said smiling back at her.

"Roger, you're her father you know. In every sense of the word. More of a father than any other man would be." she said getting serious.

"Yeah well, it's their loss." he told her kissing her head.

"Roger, I think you and Michelle should make a demo." Charlie suggested looking up at him.

"I was thinking the same thing." Roger said smiling down at her.

"Have you spoken to Michelle about it yet?" she asked smiling at him.

"No, I figured I'd take my girls out for breakfast and I'd talk to her about it then." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"You do realize she's gonna be really excited, right?" Charlie asked laughing.

"I hope so, I am." he said smiling at her.

"I love you Roger." Charlie said smiling at him.

"I love you too Charlie." he said kissing her again.

"Mom, dad are you up?" Michelle asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah Babygirl, come on in." Roger called out as Michelle opened the door.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Charlie asked looking up at her.

"I can't sleep, I'm too wired." she said plopping on the foot of the bed.

"So you had fun tonight?" Roger asked laughing.

"Oh my God, it was the most amazing night of my life." she said crawling up to Roger to hug him.

"Mine too Babygirl." he said kissing her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready, Michelle?" Charlie yelled from the kitchen as Michelle came running down the stairs.

"Yeah mom, where's dad?" she asked looking around.

"Him and Uncle Mark are running late. They said they would meet us at the studio." she said grabbing 4 bottles of water out of the refrigerator.

"Is everything OK?" Michelle asked pouring herself some coffee.

"Yeah, your dad said the doctors office was a madhouse this morning." Charlie said putting the water in a bag.

"OK. We gotta go mom. I don't want to be late." Michelle said drinking her coffee before rushing to the closet for her coat.

"Don't worry sweetie, the studio isn't going anywhere." Charlie said smiling at her.

"I know, I just don't wanna make dad wait that long." she said smiling back at her.

"OK sweetie, let's go see your dad." Charlie said as she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Baby, how was the doctor?" Charlie asked kissing Roger as she and Michelle entered the studio.

"It was OK. Are you ready Babygirl?" Roger asked smiling at her.

"I am so ready." she said excitedly.

"Roger, can I talk to you for minute?" Charlie asked looking up at him sensing his unease.

"Charlie, we have to get started." he said trying to avoid her.

"Roger, just for a minute." she said dragging him ou the door.

"Baby, what is it?" he asked as they got outside.

"I want you to tell me what the doctor said, and before you even think about lying to me and telling me you're fine just remember, I know you well enough to know when you're lying." she said pointing in his face.

"Baby, can we talk about this later? I really should get back in by Michelle." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, what did he say?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"My t-cells are low." he answered quietly as he took her in his arms.

"Oh my God Roger." she said starting to cry.

"Baby, I'm OK. He gave me a prescription for the new meds. I'm gonna be fine." he told her caressing her back.

"How are you gonna be fine? Roger, your t-cells are low." she asked looking up at him, her face wet with tears.

"Baby, they're not that low. I'm gonna be fine. I'll start on my new meds and they're not gonna get any lower." he whispered wiping her face.

"Roger, don't do that." she yelled pulling away from him.

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"Act like everything's gonna be OK. You are HIV positive and your t-cells are low. That's not good." she said turning away from him.

"Baby, it's not AIDS yet. The meds can work." he said reaching out for her.

"Or they could not work and we'll lose you." she said crying as she turned to him.

"Charlie, whatever happens, it's gonna be OK." he said taking her face in his hands.

"You keep saying that, but how?" she asked looking up at him.

"Charlie, please. It just is. You have to believe me." he whispered leaning down to kiss her.

"What are we gonna tell Michelle?" she asked as tears rolled down her face.

"Nothing. I don't want her to know." he answered moving back from her.

"Roger, we have to tell her." Charlie said as he wiped her face.

"No Charlie. I don't want her to know anything." Roger insisted as she lowered her head to his chest.

"OK. We won't tell her anything, but if she asks I'm not lying to her and I don't want you to either." Charlie said lifting her head again.

"I don't want to upset her Charlie." he said as tears filled his eyes.

"Roger, she's 19 years old. If we lie to her, that will upset her more." Charlie said reaching up to hold his face in her hands.

"You're right, but you know I hate when she's upset." he said crying.

"I know but Roger, she's our daughter. I don't like keeping things from her." she said as he held her close to him.

"Me neither. I just don't like hurting her." Roger said kissing her head before wiping his eyes. "I should get back inside, she's waiting for me. Why don't you go by Collins' place. I'll tell her you had things to do and we'll meet you at home." he said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. I love you so much Roger." Charlie said leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you more than you will ever know Charlie." he said caressing her face before wiping his face.

"Don't worry Roger. I know." she said wiping her own face.

"How do I look?" he asked faking a smile.

"Gorgeous, as usual." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I do love you Charlie." he said caressing her face.

"I love you too Roger." she told him before leaving to go to Collins apartment. As Charlie walked to Collins apartment, she couldn't help but cry. Roger's t-cells were low and no matter how cool he played it, she knew it would mean she would lose him. Soon. When she reached Collins door, she couldn't help but collapse outside his door. She leaned against the wall just crying. Collins heard her and opened the door.

"Charlie, what happened?" he asked kneeling down next to her.

"It's Roger. He's low." she cried as he took her in his arms and brought her into the apartment.

"Oh Baby, I'm so sorry." he said holding her as she cried in his arms.

"How Collins? How am I gonna live with out him?" she asked looking up at him, her face was soaked with tears.

"How low is he?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know. He just said he was low and the doctor gave him new meds to keep him stable." she told him still crying.

"Does he have AIDS?" he asked wiping her face.

"He said no. but you know him. I don't know if I believe him." she told him still crying.

"You know Roger would never lie to you. He can't. He knows you see right through him." he said pushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm scared Collins." she told him burying her face in his chest.

"I know Baby, I know. But this is Roger we're talking about. He's the most stubborn man on the planet. He ain't givin in to this without a fight. Especially if fighting it means he gets to stay with his girls." he said kissing her head.

"Yeah, he is pretty damn stubborn, isn't he?" she laughed despite herself.

"No one knows better than us, do they?" he laughed as she looked up at him.

"He doesn't want to tell Michelle." she said sitting up.

"Maybe that's best for now." he said looking at her.

"Collins, you know how devastated she'll be when she finds out we've been keeping this from her?" she asked looking over at him.

"I know, but Charlie, do you know how devastated she's gonna be anyway when she finds out that he's sick? She idolizes him. They are each others world." Collins told her looking over at her.

"I know. Sometimes I get jealous of the relationship he has with her." she said smiling over at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I don't know, it's just I mean when she needs to talk to someone or needs help with something, she always goes to Roger. I wish I had that relationship with her." she said looking down at her hands.

"Charlie, don't take it personal Babygirl, but you know your husband is like a big teenager. He's just always been easier to relate to. You're the responsible one. You're the mom. Plus, no offense, but I think Roger has a way of striking fear into people that you don't have." he said laughing.

"Yeah, you got that right." she said laughing with him.

"Listen, from the moment he saw that little girl, he wanted to be her father. Maybe some of it had to do with Mandy and the baby he lost when he lost her, but mainly it was because of the love he feels for you. Charlie, he loves you so much and I happen to know that if he leaves this earth today, he will be leaving it the happiest man on earth and that's because of you and what you gave him. Unconditional love, an amazing life and a wonderful daughter." he told her as her eyes filled with tears again.

"And the same goes for me. I mean, even though he is not her biological father, he is the greatest father I could have ever asked for for my little girl. I'm just not ready for me and my daughter to lose him. Not yet. It's too soon, you know?" she said starting to cry again.

"I know Babygirl, it's OK. We're not losing him yet." he said taking her into his arms again and rocking her back and forth as she cried.

"I just love him so much Collins, you know? I can't lose him yet." she cried as he stroked her hair.

"You're not losing him yet. He's got some more hell to raise before he's done here." he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, no one raises hell like you guys do, huh?" she said trying to laugh.

"You know it." he said kissing her head again.


	27. Chapter 27

"Roger, are you OK?" Charlie asked going into the bathroom hearing him throw up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to get used the these new meds. I'll be alright." he said getting up from the toilet to wash his mouth out.

"Baby, you've been sick like this for almost a month. When are you going back to the doctor?" Charlie asked looking up at him.

"Next week." he said looking over at her.

"I'm going with you." she said leaning in the doorway with her arms folded.

"Charlie, I'm gonna be fine. Don't worry. I just have to..." he started before she cut him off.

"Get used to the new meds, I know. But Roger I don't like you being sick like this." she said as he spit his mouthwash out of his mouth.

"Baby, I'm fine. I gotta go. I'm meeting Michelle at the studio." he said standing over her putting his arms around her.

"Roger I wish you would put that off until after you're feeling better." she said looking up at him.

"No. I'm fine, really. I want to do this with her." he told her caressing her hair.

"If she knew you were sick, I'm sure she would want you to put it off too." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Charlie, we've been over this. I don't want Michelle worrying about this. I'm gonna be fine." he said pulling away from her.

"Roger, please. You're pushing yourself too hard." she cried looking up at him as he paced the room.

"Charlie I promised her we'd do this. I've never gone back on a promise I've made to my daughter and I'm not gonna start now." he said getting frustrated.

"Roger, she'll understand. She's 19, she's not a little girl whose gonna be heartbroken if her daddy doesn't take her for ice cream." she said taking his hand.

"I know she's 19 Charlie. Why do you feel the need to keep telling me that?" he said looking down at her.

"Because I think you forget the fact that she can handle a lot more than you think she can." she said looking up at him.

"We'll see how the doctor goes next week and if there's anything to tell her, I'll sit her down and tell her then, OK?" he asked wiping the tears from her face with his thumb.

"OK." she said as he leaned down to kiss her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, I'm sorry your t-cells are lower." the doctor said looking down at his chart.

"How low?" Charlie asked quietly holding back tears.

"The new meds aren't working. The HIV is progressing." he said as Roger looked down.

"How long?" Roger asked looking up at him.

"6 months, maybe a year." he told him as Charlie started crying.

"Aren't there other meds you can put him on?" she asked through her tears.

"I'm afraid not Charlie. The meds he's on now are the only ones designed to stablize his t-cells." the doctor said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, and those are making him sicker." she said looking up at Roger who had tears in his eyes.

"Roger, Charlie I'm really sorry." he said as they looked at one another.

"Thank you doctor." Roger said hopping off of the table and grabbing his jacket.

"Roger, I can put you on something that could help keep your energy up." the doctor suggested as Roger put his jacket on.

"No. No more pills. I don't want to spend the time I have left sick and throwing up. I want to spend it with my wife, my daughter and our friends. Please." he said looking up at him as Charlie just sat in the chair looking up at him.

"Roger, if he can give you something that's gonna help you do that, just let him." she said standing up.

"Charlie, I'm not gonna waste my time kneeling over the toilet. I wanna spend it with you and Michelle. I'm not taking anymore pills. I have to be at the studio in an hour. Michelle's meeting me there after her last class." he said opening the door.

"I want you to come back in a month, OK Roger?" the doctor asked looking up at him.

"He will be thank you." Charlie said looking up at him.

"Take care of him Charlie." the doctor said looking over at her.

"I will." she whispered as she followed him out of the clinic. "Roger, wait." she yelled as he walked ahead of her.

"Charlie, I have to meet Michelle at the studio and I still have to stop at home and pick up my guitar." he said still walking.

"Roger, would you stop please? I'm getting too old to be running after you." she yelled stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I just need to finish up this demo." he said walking back to her.

"Roger, we need to talk to her." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'll tell her. I just want to finish up the demo first and then I'll tell her everything." he said caressing her face.

"No, I can't do this anymore. I can't act like nothing's going on anymore in front of her. You said you would tell her after the doctor." she argued pulling away from him.

"Baby, we're almost done with it. I want her to have it before I make her world come crashing down." he said as she walked away from him.

"Roger, what is having the demo gonna do? She's still losing her father." she yelled as she turned around to face him.

"I don't know. But at least she'll have something of me." he yelled back as she walked away from him. "Charlie, where are you going?" he asked walking after her.

"I need to talk to someone who's not in denial about the fact that my husband is dying." she yelled rushing away from him going towards Collins apartment as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk watching her leave. He swept his fingers through his hair in frustration. How was he gonna tell his little girl that they only had another 6 months to a year left? He wouldn't get the chance to see her graduate college or walk her down the aisle at her wedding. He began walking back to their apartment to get his guitar and meet Michelle at the studio. He broke down. He couldn't believe he was miss out on so much with her. They were going to miss out on a lot. He didn't want to miss out on finishing up the demo with her, so he cleaned himself up and left for the studio. They only had a couple more days left until they were done with it. He didn't want her to remember them doing it when he was sick. He wanted her to remember him the way he was.

When Charlie arrived at Collins apartment she knocked on the door. "Charlie, what's the matter?" he asked seeing her face red and swollen.

"Roger's meds aren't working. He's lower. He won't face it and I don't know what to do." she cried as he took her into his arms.

"What do you mean he won't face it?" he asked bringing her into the apartment.

"He's in denial. He won't tell his daughter until after the damn demo's done and he won't take the meds the doctor wants to give him for his energy." she cried as she sat in his arms on the couch.

"What do you mean he won't tell Michelle?" Collins asked looking down at her.

"He doesn't want to tell Michelle. I can't stand this." she told him still crying.

"Baby, you know Roger. He doesn't like to upset Michelle." he said rocking her back and forth.

"Collins, her father has 6 months to a year to live. No matter when he tells her it's gonna upset her." she said crying harder into his chest.

"Maybe he feels that if she had the demo losing him won't be so hard because she has something to hold on to?" he said looking down at her.

"How is having this demo gonna make losing him any easier? He's her father Collins, no matter when she loses him, she's gonna be devastated." she cried looking up at him.

"Of course she is, but maybe Roger's logic is, if he tells her before the demo is done, she'll remember him being sick when they did it and he doesn't want her to remember him that way." Collins said caressing her hair.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." she yelled getting up from the couch.

"Charlie, you have to understand the way Roger thinks. He doesn't want to leave his daughter with nothing to remember him by." he said looking up as she paced the living room.

"I understand perfectly. Roger is putting off telling her thinking it's gonna be easier once this damn demo is done, but he doesn't realize that he is her father. His blood may not be running through her veins, but he is her father with every fiber of his being. It doesn't matter when he tells her, she's still gonna be heartbroken because she's gonna be losing her father." she yelled crying.

"Yes she is Baby, but you have to let Roger tell her when he's ready. He's just not ready to face the fact that he's gonna miss her college graduation, her wedding, all the important events in her life that are yet to come." he told her getting up to comfort her again.

"I just wish he would stop trying to protect her from all the bad things that can happen in this world. He can't protect her from this. No one can." she cried looking up at him.

"Or you Baby." he said wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm not ready to lose my husband at 36 years old. I always thought we'd have more time." she said still crying.

"I know." he said holding her closer to comfort her.


	28. Chapter 28

"Dad, are you OK?" Michelle asked knocking on the bathroom door hearing Roger throwing up.

"Yeah Babygirl, I'm fine. I must have ate something funky. I'll be out in a minute." he told her trying to cover.

"Mom, is dad OK? He's throwing up in the bathroom again." she asked coming down the stairs as Charlie stood in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"I'm fine, really. Are you ready to go?" he told her from the top of the stairs before Charlie could answer.

"OK, you guys have been acting weird for a while now. Would someone tell me what's going on please? You're freaking me out." Michelle said putting her hands on her hips.

"Everything with me and your mom are fine, really. We have to go to the studio." Roger said as Michelle looked at Charlie, who was looking down at the counter.

"No it's not. I can tell. Guys, just tell me what's up. Is it dad? Are you sick?" she asked looking up at him as Charlie tried hard to hold back her tears.

"Michelle sit down." Roger said quietly looking at her.

"No, whatever you can tell me sitting down, you can tell me standing up. Now some one tell me what's going on. Mom?" she said beginning to cry.

"Michelle, my t-cells are low." Roger told her as Charlie turned away from them because she was crying.

"How low?" she asked looking up at him.

"Michelle..." he started before she cut him off.

"How low dad? Tell me. I'm not a little girl anymore." she yelled upset and frustrated.

"Really low." he told her trying to hold back his own tears.

"How long?" she asked quietly.

"6 months. Maybe a year." he told her as she sat on the couch and began to cry into her hands.

"Oh Michelle." Charlie said quietly as she went to her.

"How long have you guys known?" she asked not looking up.

"About a month and a half. Your dad wanted to finish the demo with you first." Charlie told her crying with her.

"So you guys have been keeping this from me for a month and a half?" she asked looking up at them.

"It was me Michelle. Don't blame your mom. She wanted to tell you as soon as we found out. I just wanted you to have the demo before I told you. I'm sorry." Roger said wiping his eyes.

"What good is having the demo if I'm gonna lose you?" she asked before running up the stairs.

"Michelle, wait." Roger called out as she slammed her door.

"Give her time Roger. She just found out she's losing her father sooner than she's ready to. We've had time to deal with it, she hasn't." Charlie said crying on the couch.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" he asked looking down at her.

"She'll be OK Roger." Charlie said looking up at him.

"Are you?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Eventually." she said crying into her hands again.

"I'm sorry Baby. I never wanted to hurt you." he whispered putting his arms around her.

"This is not your fault Roger. This is beyond our control." she said looking up at him.

"I don't want to leave you and Michelle." he told her crying with her.

"I know." she said as Michelle's door opened.

"Daddy." she called out quietly as Roger looked up at her.

"Come here my Babygirl." he said getting up and going to her.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I yelled at you." she cried as he held her in his arms.

"I know Baby." he said crying with her.

"Daddy, I just don't want to lose you. I'm gonna miss you so much." she cried as Charlie went to them.

"I know Babygirl. I don't want to leave you either. You and your mom are my life." he said kissing her head.

"And your ours Roger." Charlie said as he put his arm out for her.

"Dad, what do you need us to do?" Michelle asked looking up at him.

"I just want my girls. That's it." he said caressing her hair.

"Daddy, I want to finish the demo. If you're up to it." she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm up to it." he said kissing her head.

"Good. I want to have this demo of you and me." she said looking up at him.

"I know my girl and I want you to have it." he said wiping the tears from her face.

"Why don't you guys take today off and we can spend the day together here?" Charlie suggested looking up at them.

"Are you OK mom?" Michelle asked looking over at her.

"Yeah sweetie. I'm OK. How about I make us a big breakfast and we can watch some videos." she suggested wiping her eyes.

"OK mom. I'll help you. Let me just wash my face, OK?" Michelle offered wiping her face with her hands.

"OK sweetie. Take your time." Charlie said kissing her head as she went back upstairs to her bathroom.

"Are you OK Baby?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"No." Charlie said crying into his chest.

"I haven't been fair to you, have I?" he asked kissing her head.

"Roger, it's not about that. I'm just not ready to lose you just yet, you know? I need more time." she cried holding on to him tightly.

"I know Charlie, I'm sorry you have to do this." he whispered kissing her head.

"Roger, I'm not sorry I have you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, aside from getting Michelle back. I just wish I didn't have to lose you." she said looking up at him.

"Charlie, you and Michelle have made my life so much better then I ever thought it could be. I would give anything to have more time with you and our little girl." he said holding her face in his hands.

"I'm just not ready Roger." she cried looking into his eyes.

"Me neither Charlie." he said bringing her to him again.


	29. Chapter 29

"Mom, is dad OK?" Michelle asked as Charlie came out of hers and Roger's room shutting the door behind her.

"Shh." she said quietly as she brought Michelle down the stairs. "He's finally asleep. He's been shivering and achy all night." Charlie said sitting on the couch putting her head back.

"What's wrong with him?" Michelle asked sitting next to her.

"He's got pneumonia sweetie." Charlie said quietly looking up at her.

"Then why isn't he in the hospital?" Michelle asked looking at her scared.

"He wants to be home with us. That man is so damn stubborn. He has been since the day we met." Charlie said getting up. She was frustrated and upset.

"Mom, he loves us. He always has." Michelle said looking up at her.

"I know, but I wish he would change his mind." she said starting to cry.

"Mom, you know how dad is. He doesn't want to die in a hospital bed like Angel did. He wants to be in his own bed with us around him." Michelle said approaching her.

"Yeah, I know how he is. He's a royal pain in the ass and has been since the minute we met." she yelled frustrated as Roger laughed from the bedroom doorway.

"And you fell in love with me anyway." Roger said smiling at her.

"Roger what are you doing up?" Charlie asked wiping her eyes as she rushed up the stairs.

"My ears were burning." he said smiling at her as he started going down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Roger. Michelle and I were just talking." Charlie said helping him down the stairs.

"Are you OK daddy?" Michelle asked going to him.

"Yeah Babygirl, I'm fine." he said struggling to get down the stairs.

"Dad, why won't you go to the hospital? They can help you there." Michelle said looking up at him as he held on to Charlie, who was helping him to the couch.

"Because, I don't need anyone telling me when I can see my girls." he said sitting on the couch.

"Dad, I really think you should go. They can make you more comfortable there." she said sitting next to him. He could see the worry on her face.

"Michelle, I want to spend my last moments with my girls. Not wasting away in some hospital bed drugged up. Please understand." he said looking over at her.

"I do dad. But what can we do to make you more comfortable?" Michelle asked looking over at him.

"Nothing Babygirl. I just want to be with you." he said reaching up to caress her face.

"OK daddy, whatever you want." she said smiling at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle Collins, Uncle Mark. What are you guys doing here? Is dad OK?" Michelle asked worried as she entered the apartment.

"Yeah shorty, he's fine. He's sleeping. Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne just thought your mom needed some time out of the apartment." Mark said looking up at her.

"Yeah, she's been glued to dad's side for the last 2 and a half months. Ever since he started getting sick." Michelle said sitting on the couch.

"How are you holding up sweetie?" Collins asked putting his arm around her.

"I'm OK, I guess. I mean, my dad's dying and I'm not ready." she said starting to cry.

"I know, we all feel so helpless. But just know he loves you. He always has and always will." Collins told her holding her close to him.

"I know. He's the best dad I could have ever asked for." she said crying into his chest.

"I'm gonna go make some tea." Mark said going to the kitchen, not sure what he should do.

"I'm sorry Uncle Mark. It's just, I can't talk to my mom about how I feel because she's having a hard time with dad being sick too." she said looking up at him.

"Never be sorry shorty. We're your family. We'll always be there for you." he said smiling at her.

"I know. Thanks Uncle Mark." Michelle said smiling up at him.

"No problem." Mark said smiling at him.

"I'm gonna go check on dad, OK?" Michelle said wiping her eyes.

"OK sweetie. I love you, kiddo." Collins said kissing her head.

"I love you guys too." Michelle said smiling up at them.

"We know shorty." Mark said as Michelle got up and went up to Roger and Charlie's room. When she opened the door to the bedroom, she looked over at the bed. Roger was laying there sleeping. He looked so small and helpless. It upset her seeing him like that. Her father was strong and full of life. The man in the bed looked so weak and pale.

"Michelle." he called out quietly seeing her standing by the door.

"Hi daddy. How do you feel?" she asked equally as quiet as she made her way to the bed.

"I'm OK Babygirl. Come sit with me. I want to hear all about your day." he said struggling to sit up.

"Dad, I was in school. How exciting could it be?" she said smiling at him as she sat in the bed next to him.

"Why don't you tell me about it and I'll be the judge?" he asked looking up at her.

"Well, this guy Jason in my music appreciation class asked me to go for coffee with him at the Life Cafe." she said looking down at her.

"Now this sounds interesting. I wanna hear more." he said smiling up at her.

"Dad, it's no big deal." Michelle said smiling back at him.

"If it's not a big deal, why didn't you go?" he asked looking up at her.

"Dad, he's a musician. Remember what you used to tell me about musicians?" she said laughing a little.

"That's when you were 15 years old. And I was right about Justin, wasn't? He was a jerk." he said laughing with her. "But it sounds like this Jason guy wants to date you." he said looking up at her.

"I'm not in a mood to date anyone right now. There's a lot going on and I just need to concentrate on school and you." she said as tears stung her eyes.

"Babygirl, you don't have to take care of me, you know? Your mom has plenty of help between your aunts and uncles. You should have a life. You deserve to have a life." Roger told her as she started to cry.

"But daddy, I don't want to be away from you any longer than I have to. What if you die and I'm not here?" she asked as tears filled his eyes.

"Babygirl, come here." he cried as Michelle laid down and put her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry dad." she said as he caressed her hair.

"I know Babygirl. Me too." he whispered kissing her head. He just lay there and comforted his 20 year old daughter.

"Daddy, I love you." she said looking up at him.

"I love you too Michelle. More than you could ever imagine." he said wiping her tears with his thumbs like he had done so many times before. But this time her tears were because of him. He didn't want to leave her anymore than she wanted him to, but there was nothing he could do. He had thought about going into the hospital so she and Charlie didn't have to take care of him anymore, but he didn't want to miss out on any time with them. He loved his girls so much that leaving them was painful enough without having them fear that he would die in the hospital in the middle of the night when they were at home. Before long they were both asleep. When Charlie came home she went into the bedroom to check on Roger and saw them sleeping. She quietly went into her dresser drawer and took a picture. She didn't know if they wanted a picture of them sleeping while Roger was sick, but they looked so beautiful together. Charlie couldn't believe how close they were, even now that Michelle was 20. She worshipped him and he lived for her. The flash from the camera woke Roger up. He looked just looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Baby." he whispered careful not to wake Michelle.

"Hi." she whispered smiling at him from the doorway. "You two always did look so beautiful together." she said walking over to the bed.

"She came in to check on me. How was your day out with Maureen and Joanne?" he asked as Charlie sat on the bed next to him.

"It was OK. They brought me to Life Support. They thought it would be a good idea if I had people outside the family to talk to." she said caressing his face.

"I think that's a very good idea. Maybe next time you can bring Michelle along. She's having a really hard time Baby." he said fighting back tears.

"I know. They told me about a support group for children of HIV positive parents. I mean, she's not exactly a little girl anymore, but I think it would really help her." she said as he took her hand in his.

"I love you Charlie. From that first night, I knew I was gonna love you for the rest of my life." he said as tears escaped his eyes.

"Even though I had shit taste in music?" she asked quietly laughing as tears filled her eyes.

"Yeah." he said as Charlie buried her face in his neck crying.

"I love you too Roger." she said as he leaned his head on hers.


	30. Chapter 30

"Dad, who's this?" Michelle asked looking through some of Roger's old pictures.

"That was my high school girlfriend. She died the night we were supposed to get married." he said looking over at the picture of him and Amanda at the pizzeria.

"I'm so sorry dad." she said looking at him. He was staring at the picture intently. Amanda's smile still had him.

"Don't be Babygirl. It's because of her I was able to love you and your mom." he said looking up at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"How?" she asked looking down over at him.

"Well, Mandy died the night of her 18th birthday. She was pregnant and we were gonna get married before we told our parents. I loved her so much. I couldn't imagine my life without her." he started as she listened to him.

"That must have been really hard. What did you do?" Michelle asked as Roger looked down.

"When she died I ran away to the city. Mandy was Uncle Mark's older sister, so when she died he promised her he would take care of me and he would be my best friend. That's all Mandy ever wanted. For me and Mark to be friends. She was really close to Mark and it was important to her to make sure Mark didn't feel left out. Well, when Mark came here, I was really bad off. I was drinking a lot and it was really hard to live without her. Then I met that girl April and I started using heroin with her and when she died he did everything he could do to get me off of it. We fought a lot. He tried everything, but nothing was working. Me and Mandy bought him the camera he shoves in everyone's faces, and he took a lot of film of us, so he made me sit and watch her and at first it was really hard. I mean, I wasn't that same kid anymore, you know. But after a while it helped me get clean. Just seeing images of her and how much we loved each other helped me. When I met your mom, I thought I was over her. But then we got you and you reminded me so much of what I imagined mine and Mandy's baby would look like. I started calling your mom Mandy and we got into a fight. It was stupid, but I had to leave to figure some things out. Do you remember the night me and your mom got married at the Life Cafe?" he asked as Michelle listened intently.

"Yeah." she said looking down at him.

"Well, when I left here the night before I went back to the loft and started drinking. I felt like I let you and your mom down. I was stupid. I mean really stupid. When Mark saw me the next morning he got so mad. He called Aunt Joanne and Aunt Maureen to take me back to Scarsdale. We went to Mandy's grave. I told her all about my two beautiful girls. How much I loved you both and how much I wanted to live my life with you. I knew she heard me. And I knew she approved, so on the way back to the old apartment, we started coming up with the plan that I was gonna marry your mother that night. I didn't want to live my life without my girls in my life. You two are the best things that has ever happened to me. So you see Babygirl, Mandy may have been my first love, but you and your mother are my greatest loves. I love you two so much. You have given me the greatest life a man could ask for." he said reaching over to caress her cheek.

"We love you too daddy." she said crying as she laid her head on his chest.

"Shh, don't cry Babygirl. Everything's gonna be OK." he whispered comforting her.

"How daddy? You're dying. How is everything gonna be OK?" she asked looking up at him.

"Because we're a family. All of us. Your aunts and uncles are gonna help you through this." he said playing with her hair.

"But dad, we're not ready to lose you." she said crying into his chest.

"I know and I'm not ready to leave you either. But if I were to wait until I'm ready to leave, I would never be ready. I love you girls so much. You gave me something I never thought I'd ever have. A family." he said holding back his own tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Baby, do you remember the night we got married?" Roger asked looking up at her as she fixed the blankets around her.

"Of course I do Roger. Why do you ask?" she asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it a lot lately." he said looking up at her.

"Why?" she asked caressing his face.

"I wish we'd had that big Cinderella wedding you always wanted." he said taking her hand from his face and kissing it.

"I don't. I'm happy with the way we got married. We had all of our friends and our daughter there. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect wedding." she said smiling down at her.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, really. Roger, we're married. That's all I ever wanted. It didn't matter what kind of wedding we had." she said laughing a little.

"I'm sorry I fought you on it in the beginning." he said caressing her hand with his thumb.

"I'm not. Fighting with you always got my blood pumping. If you remember correctly, a fight is what prompted you to kiss me for the first time." she said smiling down at him.

"I was so pissed at you that night." he said laughing.

"If I remember correctly, you were pissed at me most of that week." she said laughing with him.

"You know, Collins and Mark had been teasing me since the day we met that we were gonna get together. I thought they were nuts. But then when you came and stole my cigarette, I don't know, I just wanted to kiss you so badly." he said as she laid down next to him.

"Yeah, I was a real bitch back then, huh?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nah, I just wasn't used to not being able to flash my winning smile and charm a girl into submission." he laughed kissing her head.

"Trust me, it was hard in the beginning. I had to fight to keep my concentration since the minute you walked into the club." she laughed holding him tight.

"Is that why you kept challenging me on everything?" he asked looking down at her.

"The truth?" she asked looking up at him as he nodded. "Yeah, I figured if I kept yelling at you, I wouldn't have to think about how much I wanted you." she said looking up at him.

"Oh really? This is interesting. Why am I just learning this now?" he asked caressing her cheek.

"Because I didn't want it to go to your head." she teased leaning up to kiss him.

"Well, I'm glad you wanted me." he whispered smiling down at her.

"I fell in love with you Roger. I never thought I'd be so in love with anyone like I'm in love with you." she said quietly sitting up.

"I'm sorry you have to watch this. I never wanted you to." he said reaching out for her.

"I'm not. If watching you die is what I had to do to have the love you've given me, it's worth it. No man could have ever loved me or Michelle the way you have." she said starting to cry.

"Charlie, can you honestly tell me that you would do this over again?" he asked trying to sit up in the bed, but too weak to pull himself up.

"Yes Roger, I can. You know, before I met you I concentrated on my career. I went in, managed clubs, turned them around and then moved on. I was scared to death of making any kind of emotional connection anywhere. I had no friends. I was alone. After I gave Michelle up, I didn't want to feel anything. Then I met you and you made me feel. I fought with you and you brought me back to life. I fell in love with you and I got my daughter back. I'm not glad that her adoptive parents died, but I am glad we got her back. You stood by me during all of it. You loved her because you loved me. So if this is what I have to go through to have had the life we have had together, then yeah I would do all of this all over again." she said looking at him with her arms crossed.

"Charlie, I do love you." he said holding back his own tears.

"I know Roger. You have showed me everday of our life together that you love me." she said going over to him to hold him.

"And you've loved me more than I ever thought I would be loved." he whispered starting to cry kissing her head over and over.

"Well you are a great man Roger Davis. You always were. You deserve to be loved." she said holding him.


	31. Chapter 31

"Charlie, are you here?" Maureen called out looking around the apartment. She didn't see her but she could hear her crying from somewhere. "Charlie, where are you?" she asked looking around. She finally found her in a corner behind the stairs. "Charlie, are you OK?" she asked rushing over to her.

"No, my husband is dying, my daughter cries herself to sleep every night and there's nothing I can do to fix any of it. I'm so helpless Maureen." Charlie told her crying into her knees that were up against her chest.

"Oh honey, I know. Let it out." Maureen said wrapping her arms around her to comfort her.

"How could I be losing him Maureen? I love him more than I've ever allowed myself to love anyone in my life and he's gonna be gone soon. I'm not ready to be a widow Maureen. Does that sound horrible?" she asked quietly as she looked up at her.

"No sweetie, it doesn't. Yours and Roger's time is too short. You should die very old people, not like this." Maureen whispered beginning to cry with her.

"Maureen why? I feel like I just found him. We're not ready." she asked crying more.

"I know sweetie." she said rocking her back and forth as she laid her head back down.

"Charlie." Roger called out coming down the stairs carefully.

"He can't see me like this. Maureen, stall him. Please." Charlie whispered looking up at her as she wiped her eyes.

"One second Roger." Maureen called out wiping the tears from her face as she got up. "How do you feel sweetie?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm fine Maureen, where's Charlie?" he asked seeing that she had been crying.

"I'm right here Baby. What are you doing out of bed?" she asked putting on a brave face.

"Baby, have you been crying?" he asked looking down at her as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm fine Roger. Are you hungry? I'll make you some soup." she said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Charlie, come here." he said putting his arms out to her.

"Roger, I'm fine. Really. Why don't you sit down? You don't want to tire yourself out." she said taking his arms and leading him to the couch.

"Charlie, would you look at me a minute?" he yelled frustrated at her avoiding him.

"Roger, please." she asked looking everywhere but at him.

"Charlie, look at me." he asked firmly as she looked up at him. He could tell by her red eyes and blotchy cheeks that she had been crying. "Talk to me Baby." he said reaching up to caress her face.

"I can't Roger. Please, don't make me OK?" she begged starting to cry.

"Charlie, I love you. You know you can tell me anything. You always could. Why were you crying and why don't you want me to know you were?" he asked taking her into his arms.

"Because I don't want you to feel worse than you already do. As hard as this is on me, I know it's worse for you." she said looking up at him as tears ran down her face.

"Baby, you're allowed to cry you know? I don't want you acting like everything is OK when it's not. None of this is OK. Especially for you. I'm so sorry Charlie." he whispered pulling her close to him.

"Roger, I can't do this right now, OK? Michelle's gonna be home from school in a little while and she can't see me like this." Charlie said wiping her face as she pulled away from him.

"Sweetie, why don't you go for a walk or something? I'll stay here with Roger." Maureen suggested breaking her silence.

"If I'm not here, Michelle's gonna thing something's wrong." Charlie said looking over at her.

"Baby, don't worry about it. Maureen and I will cover for you. Why don't you go to the loft or something?" Roger said looking down at her.

"OK, if you're sure?" she asked looking up at him.

"Baby, you have been holed up in this apartment for months waiting on me hand and foot. You need time to yourself to take care of yourself." he said caressing her face.

"OK. I won't be gone long. I promise. I just need to get myself together. I love you Roger." she said looking up at him.

"I love you too Charlie." he whispered leaning down to kiss her.

"Call me if you need me." she said looking over at Maureen.

"I will sweetie. Go, he'll be fine. I'll take good care of him." Maureen said as Charlie grabbed her pocket book and her jacket before leaving the apartment.

"What was that all about? And don't lie to me Maureen, remember I can see right through you." he said going to the couch to sit down.

"She knows she's losing you and she can't do anything about it. She doesn't think it's fair that she has to lose you this soon. And it's not." she said sitting next to him holding back her own tears.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake by not going to the hospital?" he asked sitting back on the couch as tears filled his eyes.

"No Roger, it's not about that. You know you being in the hospital is not gonna stop her from feeling that way." Maureen said looking over at him.

"But at least she wouldn't have to take care of me and watch me die." he said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Roger, you know she doesn't mind taking care of you. But you're dying and Michelle's not taking it very well and she's helpless to all of it." she said looking over at him.

"The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt her. After I finally let go of Mandy, I promised her it was over. I was never gonna hurt her again. I swore to her I was never gonna leave her. And now here I am. Leaving her. What the hell am I doing?" he asked crying into his hands.

"Roger, you listen to me, OK? And I mean really listen to me. It took you a really long time to go on with your life without Mandy. Even when you were with Mimi, you were still with Mandy. You tried to save her because you couldn't save Mandy. But when you got with Charlie it was about your attraction to Charlie. She didn't need you to save her. She just needed to be loved and you let yourself love her. Without the ghost of Mandy hanging over you. I remember that day in the car on the way to Scarsdale. All you did was call out Charlie's name. You kept apologizing to her. That was the first time I saw you drunk and not have to hear about how much you missed Mandy. I knew you were over her. You just needed to allow yourself to be over her and with Charlie you did. You're not leaving her Roger. Every minute you've had with her is gonna stay with her forever. You're gonna live on in her heart and in your daughter." Maureen told him crying with him.

"But Maureen, they didn't sign on for this, you know? Watching me die like this." he said wiping his eyes.

"They love you Roger. There's nothing those girls wouldn't do for you. So don't you dare be sorry, they're not. They live for you just as much as you do for them." Maureen said wiping her eyes.

"I know Maureen, but this is too much for both of them. Watching my daughter shut off from having a life and my wife shut off from me. They don't deserve this. Any of it." he said frustrated as Maureen looked into his green eyes.

"I know Roger. They just need to be here for you for now. We'll take care of them. You know we will." she said reaching out for his arm.

"Thanks Maureen. They're gonna need all of you when all of this is finally over." he said as Michelle came into the apartment.

"Hi dad. How do you feel?" she asked dropping her bookbag next to the door.

"I'm OK Babygirl. How was school?" he asked feigning a smile.

"It was OK. I couldn't wait to get out of there today. It seemed to drag on." she said going over to him.

"Hi Aunt Maureen. Where's mom?" she asked looking around.

"She went to the loft. Uncle Mark wanted to show her something, so Aunt Maureen's gonna hang out with us." he said as Michelle sat next to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mark, can you show me the film you have of Roger and Mandy?" Charlie asked sitting on the couch at the loft drinking the tea Mark had made her.

"Why do you want to see those?" he asked looking over at her.

"I don't know. I just want to see how him and Mandy were." she said putting her tea cup on the coffee table.

"Did Roger say something about her?" Mark asked sitting closer to her.

"No. I just think I need to see them together. I mean, she was the love of his life and everything." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Charlie, you know that's not true. You and Michelle are the loves of his life. Mandy was his first love." he said reaching out for her.

"Mark, please. Just show them to me. I need to see them together." she said wiping her eyes.

"OK Charlie. Gimme a minute. I have to go find them. We haven't watched them since Roger finished withdrawal." he said getting up from the couch.

"Thanks Mark." she said leaning her elbows on her legs. She had heard so much about Amanda in the last 9 years, but had only seen pictures of her. She had never seen her and Roger really together. Pictures were a lot different then seeing them on film. She could never bring herself to ask Roger to see them. She knew how hard it was for him to get over her and didn't want to open up those wounds for him again.

"I found them." Mark said holding an arm full of films.

"I didn't realize you had so much of them." she said looking up at him snapping out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, well when she gave me my camera, she told me she was pregnant and they were getting married a week later. I didn't know how my parents were gonna react so I didn't think I'd be seeing much of her after that. I took all the film I could of them." he said wheeling the projector over to the wall then loading it up.

"Where they happy Mark? I mean, really happy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, they really were. I had never seen her so happy." he told her quietly.

"Good. I'm glad she had him in her life." she said looking up at him as he started the film. A scene of Roger and Amanda at the diner feeding each other french fries was first. "She was so beautiful." Charlie whispered as tears came to her eyes again.

"Yeah she was. She loved him you know. No one at our school gave Roger a chance, but she did. She saw the good in him and it changed him." Mark said sitting next to her.

"And he changed her, didn't he?" she asked crying as her eyes stayed glued to the images on the wall.

"Yeah he did. They lived and breathed for each other back then. Losing her took a lot out of him." he said putting his arm around Charlie pulling her close.

"I see why he was so in love with her." Charlie said leaning into him.

"He loves you and Michelle. You know, how much he loves you two, don't you?" he asked as she watched the film.

"I know Mark. I used to be so jealous of her, you know? I mean, he loved her so much and I knew he always would. There were times I would see him looking through all of his old pictures of her and just the way he looked at her. I wished he looked at me like that, you know? But then he after we got married, he started looking at me like that and it was a nice feeling, you know?" she said looking up at him.

"He needed to face Mandy and finally say goodbye and he did that. After that, he was truly able to move on with you and Michelle." he said caressing her hair as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I see why he used to call me Mandy. I resemble her so much." she said looking at the film.

"You do know that's not the reason why he started dating you, right?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I know." she said smiling up at him. "He started dating me because I gave him a hard time." she said laughing now.

"That you did sweetie." he said kissing her head as they continued watching the film.


	32. Chapter 32

"You know, before you I was ready to just give up on my life. I felt like I had one great love and she was gone, so I was ready to join her. But then you got me fighting with you and made me live again." Roger said laying in the bed with Charlie laying beside him.

"I know Baby. I saw you two together. I see why you loved her so much." Charlie said caressing his head.

"Mark showed you the films?" he asked turning his head to her.

"Yeah, I asked him to. You made her really happy Baby." she said smiling at him.

"Yeah, that's what Mark used to tell me. But you have made me the happiest man in the world." he said smiling at her.

"Roger, I love you so much." she said caressing his hair.

"Charlie, thank you. For everything. You have given me the most amazing life a guy could ask for." he said reaching up to touch her face.

"Roger, don't you dare. It's not time yet." she said starting to cry.

"Baby, I wish we had more time. You have no idea how much I wish we had more time, but we don't." he said as tears rolled out of his eyes and down the side of his face.

"Not yet Roger. Michelle's not home yet. You have to hang on until your daughter gets home, OK? Just hang on Baby." she said sitting up to face him.

"OK Baby. I'll try." he said having a hard time breathing.

"Your daughter will never forgive herself if you die when she's not home." Charlie told him through her tears.

"I know Baby. I love her so much. I just can't bear to leave either of you." he said crying too.

"Roger, you are the most amazing husband and father. You have loved me and our daughter better than we could have ever been loved." she said taking his hand and squeezing it tight.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you so soon." he cried gasping for air.

"Roger, don't. Save your strength." she said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Charlie, I used to think Mandy was my greatest love, but it was you. It was always you. You and Michelle." he said trying to breathe.

"Roger, she sent us to each other. I truly believe that. I realized it when I was watching the film of you two. She knew you couldn't take care of yourself, so she sent me to you to put you in your place." she said as they both laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds like Mandy. I love you Charlene. More than you can ever imagine." he said getting serious.

"I love you too Roger. Don't you ever forget that, OK? And when you get up there, tell Mandy I said thank you for sending you to me." she said as tears rolled down her face.

"Hi dad." Michelle said opening the door to the bedroom.

"Hi Babygirl, come here." he said holding his hand out to her.

"Mom, what happened?" she asked approaching the bed.

"It's time sweetie." she told her crying more.

"No. Dad, it can't be time. It's too soon." she said crying as she knelt on the floor next to the bed.

"I'm sorry Babygirl. I wish I had more time, but I don't." he said turning to her as he touched her face.

"Daddy, I'm not ready. Please." she cried more leaning her head on the side of the bed as he caressed her hair.

"Shh Babygirl, everything's gonna be OK. I promise. You have made me the luckiest dad in the world. No man could be prouder of his little girl as you've made me." he said crying with her.

"Dad, I don't wanna lose you." she cried harder as Charlie laid down next to Roger and cried too.

"Listen to me Michelle. Come on, look at me Babygirl." he said caressing her hair.

"What is it daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"The day we brought you home was the greatest day of our lives. You may not have my blood in your veins, but you are my little girl and you always will be. No one could love you as much as I do. Do you hear me? No one. Always remember how much I love you Babygirl." he told her through his tears.

"I know daddy. I am so lucky to have you as my dad." she said leaning up to kiss his cheek and hug him.

"Take care of you your mom, OK Babygirl?" he whispered as Charlie cried more.

"I will dad. I promise. I'll make you proud of me." she said hugging him tighter.

"You already have Babygirl. You already have." he told her crying into her hair.

"I love you daddy." she said kissing his cheek again.

"I love you too Babygirl." he said in barely a whisper.

"Roger, I love you. Thank you for all the love you gave me." Charlie told him crying into his neck.

"Baby, you gave as good as you got. With everything." he said caressing her face as he put his hand on her face and she leaned up to kiss his tender lips one last time.

"Come on Babygirl. Lay down with me and your mom." Roger said quietly looking down at Michelle. She laid next to him as he peacefully slipped away.

"Mom, he's gone. Isn't he?" Michelle asked afraid to move.

"I'm afraid so sweetie." she said lifting her head up to look at Roger. "I love you Roger. Thank you." she whispered before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you daddy." Michelle said crying before getting up and going to the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Charlie asked looking up at her.

"Uncle Mark and Uncle Collins and then I think we should call the ambulance or something." she said blinking the tears out of her eyes.

"No, I don't want them to take him yet." Charlie cried caressing Roger's still warm cheek.

"Mom, it's gonna be OK, you know. He's not sick anymore." Michelle said putting the phone down.

"I know sweetie. I'm just not ready for them to take him just yet." she cried as Michelle walked around the bed to hold her mother.

"I know mom. But they have to take him, OK? I'm gonna call everyone and they'll come over." she whispered as she comforted Charlie.

"How am I gonna do this without him Michelle?" Charlie asked as Michelle rocked her back and forth.

"He's not gone mom. He'll always be with us. He loves us too much to leave us totally." Michelle said crying with her mother.

"Yeah, he always did know how to love us, didn't he?" she said looking up at her.

"He loved us best." Michelle said kissing Charlie's head before calling Mark and Collins. "Uncle Mark? It's dad... yeah, he's gone... a little while ago... can you guys come over please? Me and mom need you... thanks... I love you too Uncle Mark." Michelle said crying as she hung up the phone. "Mom, we should go downstairs and wait for them." Michelle said holding her hand out to her mother.

"OK. I love you Roger." Charlie said kissing her hand and placing it on Roger's lips before reaching out for Michelle's hand.

"Are you OK mom?" Michelle asked holding on to her.

"Yeah, I'll be OK. How are you sweetie? Are you OK?" Charlie asked looking over at her.

"Yeah mom. I'm OK. Come on, sit down. I'll get you a cup of tea." she said leading her to the couch.

"Sweetie, you don't have to do that." Charlie said looking up at her daughter all grown up.

"It's OK mom. I want to keep busy. Everyone should be here soon." she said filling the tea kettle with water and putting it on the stove.

"How did you get to be such an amazing young woman?" Charlie asked looking over at her.

"I had great parents." Michelle said smiling at Charlie before looking at the pictures of the three of them that adourned the living room walls.

THE END

A/N: I hope you liked that story. This chapter was especially hard for me to write for the obvious reason. Killing Roger is always hard, but the man is HIV positive and he can't live forever. I want to thank BohemianGirl06 for all of her help on this whole story. It was only supposed to be 4 chapters of A Special Bond that came to me during the summer, but I wanted to elaborate a bit more on Mark and Roger's friendship, so I added more chapters of that and then this story came to mind and I went with it. Thank you for reading it.


End file.
